Breath of Fire 3: Up in Smoke!
by Bojack727
Summary: (Ch: 19 Up!)Momo and Rei just want to be a regular couple, but it's hard when the mob is after you and the Queen wants you dead. Now the fairies are after them as well. And its all because of a special plant that the two found. Sex, Drugs, and Violenence!
1. Chapter One: A Surprisingly Enjoyable Ca...

I hope sincerely hope that everyone will and enjoy this story and not take offence in it, as it is intended for amusement purposes only. I would also like to apologize to anyone who does not find this story funny. Now, with out any further delay, I present the story to you.  
  
-Bojack  
  
  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3:  
  
UP IN SMOKE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A Surprisingly Enjoyable Camping Trip  
  
  
  
Ryu was going to stay with Nina in Windia for a while, but Momo had to get back to the tower to take care of a few things at the Tower Ruins. Momo had been just fine in going by herself, but Nina didn't like the idea of her walking all that way on her own- the teleportation machines had been temporarily put out of service by a magnetic discharge when Myria's Floating Eden was destroyed. Now this posed a problem, as Nina didn't want Ryu to leave, so with only one other option remaining, she insisted that Rei go with her. The Worren had been less then thrilled by the aspect of having to be alone with the Engineer, but Ryu was finally able to convince him to go.  
  
***  
  
Rei grumble to himself as he followed Momo through the field as they walked along. The grass was pale, almost yellow in the sunlight and sunflowers were sprouting up in random patches along the field's floor.  
  
Under normal circumstances, he would have had no problem with making this trek during a clear spring day, but with his current company, he was left desiring to be somewhere else. He could still remember the princess and Ryu talking him into it, he only did it to get them to stop bugging him.  
  
The Worren swore under his breath as he walked along.  
  
Momo noticed the Rei had lagged behind her as they were walking, and she found this odd as he was a Worren, and possessed, among other thing, super speed. So, she was irritated that he was deliberately choosing to walk slower. So, with her logical mind at work, she set out to go set a few things strait with the 'fur ball'.  
  
***  
  
Rei stopped suddenly as a familiar woman clad in a blue robe stepped in front of him. He looked down at her and could easily see that she was upset, not that he cared though, by her expression and the way she had her arms crossed.  
  
He sighed inwardly as he knew that she was going to complain about something.  
  
"Rei?" She asked him with a serious look on her face.  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" She asked him with some irritation.  
  
"Acting like what?" He asked, trying to play dumb.  
  
Momo crossed her arms. "You're acting like a child." She exclaimed. "I'm tired of having to put up with you acting like this towards me!" She added.  
  
"Well, if you don't like how I'm acting, then you don't need to talk to me!" He retorted. "So just get off my case!" He then added.  
  
Momo's long, rabbit ears twitched in frustration and then drooped down as she sighed loudly. "Damnit, it's like trying to reason with a spoiled child." She mumbled, loud enough for Rei to hear.  
  
Rei snorted. "And you're a stuck-up snob!" He shot back.  
  
Momo growled and slapped Rei hard across the face, causing the Worren to stumble back and look on in shock at the angry Scientist.  
  
Rei clenched his fist and took up a defensive stance. Momo stepped back and pulled out her bazooka from under her robe, aiming it right at the tiger. Rei then pulled out his knives and acted as if he was ready to strike.  
  
The two of the stood there like that for a moment, until both of them finally realized how childish they were acting and looked away from each other.  
  
"Um, listen, I think we should get going." Rei stated in a restrained tone of voice. "Right." Momo said as she agreed with him.  
  
The two of them picked up their packs and started walking again, not saying anything to each other as they walked.  
  
***  
  
And so, as time went on, the sun began sinking further and further into the horizon.  
  
Rei stopped in front of Momo as he looked off into the distance at the sinking sun. He sighed as he looked at it and then turned back around to face Momo. "We should probably start setting up camp for tonight." He suggested.  
  
Momo sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
The two of them began unpacking the gear and setting up the tent. Once the tent was up, Rei told Momo that he was going to go gather wood for the fire so they could build it up. He had sensed that a cold front was moving in and Momo had enough sense to trust his more acute animal instincts.  
  
***  
  
Rei padded along through the dark woods, relying on his ability to see in the darkness. He had some twigs tucked under one arm and was picking up more with his free hand as he went along.  
  
He then noticed some odd, rust-colored, leafy bushes that he had never scene before. He knelt down to better inspect them and noticed that they had a strange smell that he couldn't recognize, but decided to grab an armful of them anyway.  
  
***  
  
Momo looked up and saw Rei coming her way. She watched as he sat down next to her and began piling up wood for a fire.  
  
"Rei, do you really think that it will get colder tonight?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, the front probably came from somewhere in the ocean." He replied.  
  
Momo smiled as she realized that the tiger was figuring out basic meteorology on his own. "Alright, I guess I can trust your senses on this subject." She replied, actually smiling in front on him. She handed Rei a piece of cooked meat to eat and took one for herself.  
  
The two of them began eating in silence; Rei munching hungrily as Momo ate more carefully. This went on for a while until Momo got tired of keeping up the pretence of the earlier confrontation. "Rei, can we talk. like grown- ups?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He replied as he tossed some more fuel into the flames, putting the weird plant as he did.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" She asked him, very frankly, her hat calling down over her eyes as she spoke.  
  
This caught Rei off guard; he wasn't expecting her to say something like this. A large sweat bead formed on the side of his head as he tried to think of something to say in response. "I. I don't hate you, Momo." He replied.  
  
"Then why are you always so mean to me?" She asked.  
  
Rei tried to think of a response. He noticed that the fire was giving off some thicker, darker smoke with a strange, sweet odor. "I'm not sure, I guess it really started when I saw that you seemed so happy with Ryu and Nina; that you had done a better job of looking after them then I did." He said to her, surprised that he was actually being so open with her.  
  
Momo was surprised by his response. "Rei." She began to say, now also noticing the strange smoke, but shrugging it off. "Rei, what happened to you and Ryu and. Teepo, was unavoidable. You did the best you could to look after them, and that's all you could have done. that's all anyone can do." She said, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder. She was surprised by her boldness and wondered why she was acting like this. She blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
Rei was surprised by the touch and starting feeling a little confused.  
  
By this point, Momo was beginning to wonder why the hell she was feeling so lightheaded and giddy. not that it was a bad feeling, though.  
  
Rei was also feeling a little. "off balance", and he didn't know why.  
  
Momo smiled crookedly as she looked at Rei. "And another thing, why aren't you interested in me?" She asked in a strangely. mellow tone of voice.  
  
Rei stammered. "Err, well, I suppose that you have a point." He began.  
  
"Is it my ears?" She asked in a goofy tone of voice, taking off her hat and pointing at her long, furry rabbit ears. Strands of orange hair falling down over eyes as she did this. "No, no, it's not your ears. I think they're cute. but I thought that you didn't like me. I mean, I have fur on my body." He exclaimed, pointing at himself.  
  
Momo smiled. "You're a hottie, the fur only makes you look better." She said with a giggle.  
  
Both of them had failed to notice the thick, gray smoke floating around them, but it really didn't seem to matter much to them at this point.  
  
By now, the two were finding pretty much anything around them funny, including their situation.  
  
And so, after some time, and much laughing, giggling, flirting, and other questionable things. the memories of the two became rather hazy.  
  
***  
  
Rei finally woke up, suffering from a bad headache. The Worren turned over onto his side and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. "Damn, I feel like crap." He thought to himself. He then figured out, as he had expected, that he was in the tent. He then rolled over onto his side and felt something against him, or someone. "What the hell?" He thought. He slowly shifted onto his other side and saw that what he had been afraid of, was true.  
  
There was Momo, lying there, asleep. Her long orange hair was hanging down over her face and her long, rabbit ears were hanging down on the sides of her face. Her body was moving gently in unison with her breathing.  
  
Rei then lifted up the blanket that they were sharing and looked down at himself. He choked when he realized that he wasn't wearing anything, and as far as he could see, neither was Momo.  
  
And so, it didn't take long for the magnitude of the situation to don on the Tiger. But, there was really nothing that he could think to say, except for what he always said when he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Well, doesn't this beat all." He said, while rubbing his palms across his forehead.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
So, did you love it, did you hate it? Please send me some reviews so I can know what you all think of this story.  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack 


	2. Chapter Two: Typical Morning After Scena...

Well, I seemed to be getting so really good reviews for my story, so far, except for the one from "ryan", I have to say that there are some things that don't match up perfectly with the way the characters normally are, but then this is a comedy, you have to remember that I'm not going for some kind of deep realism here.  
  
I hope that you are all enjoying this story because I am real enjoying writing it and I'll keep at if you all want me to.  
  
Oh yeah, special thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic and told me what they thought; especially Rio Tank P- who's fic inspired me to get off my but and write this. And to Shannon, who was nice enough to talk at length about my story; as for your request of having Queen Shelia in it, consider it done, I was thinking of putting her in, and since you would like to see that, I'll go on ahead with it. And also to everyone one else who left me a review-  
  
Thanks,  
  
Bojack727  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Typical Morning after scenario.  
  
Well, here he was, the Worren was lying there naked, under the covers, with the last person he ever would have expected- Momo. He glanced down at her sleeping form- her long hair was hanging down around her, cascading in copper-colored strands across her body, the dark red a startling contrast against the pail, smooth skin of her slender body, hanging down over the curves of her form. It was surprising to him, realizing that he actually found her physically attractive.  
  
Yet, for all that it was worth, it was still more then likely too good to be true, and this would probably only serve to further estrange their relationship. But Rei know that he had to do, he had to fess up to her and take what ever the outcome was.  
  
He reached down and gently shook her shoulders. "Momo?" He said to her softly as she gently nudged her  
  
She eventually began to react, the first thing that she did was to yawn and then make a very contented sigh as she started to stretch, showing off the small fangs in her mouth as she yawned again. She then smiled, without opening her eyes, and rolled onto her back. "Hmm." She mumbled as she finally started to open her eyes. She looked at him, and didn't react for a few moments, but once the various wheels and gears got up to speed in her mind, she started looking confused. She looked even more confused when she saw that Rei wasn't wearing his head band or vest. She then peeked under the blanket at her naked body and her pale cheeks suddenly stained a dark crimson color.  
  
Rei didn't have a chance to move out of the way of her fist and his turned to the side, causing him to rub his cheek where the stinging impression was under his fur.  
  
Momo sat up, but then saw that the blanket fell off of her, showing off her chest to Rei. She scooted back against the side of the tent and rapped herself in the blanket.  
  
Rei noticed that Momo stared at him just briefly and then turned her head away from him. He looked down and realized he was naked and quickly grabbed his boxers and slipped them on.  
  
Momo cringed and looked down at the ground. "Oh god, what does this all mean, how could I do something like this.?" She exclaimed. "What kind of person am I?" She wailed out load and started crying. But, then, she looked up and Rei and her eyes narrowed. "You, how could you take advantage of me?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Rei scratched the back of his head. "I'd tell you if I could remember how." He replied. "Wait. maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase it." He stated, making a stupid grin in an attempt to appease her.  
  
But then, Momo just started crying. "What kind of person am I?" She said to herself out loud, through sobs.  
  
Momo's tears slowed down as she noticed that someone was holding her. Rei? He had his arms around her and had pulled her up against him. Momo sobbed for a moment longer and then stopped and looked up into Rei's green eyes. She hadn't expected this; he was being so sweet to her. it was kind of confusing for her. Momo blushed slightly at being so close to Rei when she was naked like this. and feeling kind of vulnerable...  
  
Rei soothed her and finally spoke. "Momo, you're not a bad person." He said, looking into her crimson eyes with his green ones. "We both made a mistake. but. we shared something. special, and I don't want to just walk away and act like nothing happened." Rei informed her.  
  
Momo looked up at him, she was speechless. She just leaned her head against his chest for a moment. "Rei. you're never what you seem to be, just when I think I know you." She began. "You surprise me, with something like this." She said, smiling as she looked up into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently. She then got up, her long copper-colored hair poured down as she stood up, the long dark strands hanging around her body.  
  
Rei looked up at her. "Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?" He asked her uncertainly. Momo looked over her shoulder as she kneeled down to retrieve her clothes. She smiled at thought. "That's okay, Rei, after what happened. it would be _illogical_." She said with a smiled as she slipped on her "underwear" and the grey top on.  
  
***  
  
Rei stepped outside and walked over to Momo, who was sitting in front of the fire with her legs crossed. He handed Momo her Scholar's Hat and sat down behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
"Well," She began. "I was giving some thought to everything that's happened and I think there was something that caused us to. well, do you get what I mean?" She asked, changing subjects.  
  
"Hmm," He said, scratching his head. "Something else?" He asked her in a confused tone of voice.  
  
"Well, as appealing as your _animal charm_ is, I don't think that it's enough to get me in bed with you." She said to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hmm, maybe it'll be enough the second time." He replied, smiling and showing off his sharp teeth as he did.  
  
Momo turned around and smiled at him. "Beast, you only think of one thing." She remarked. "But, seriously, do you remember anything unusual at all last night?" She asked him.  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"Did you pick up anything when you were in the woods, anything different?" She asked him directly.  
  
Rei thought for a while and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, I'd almost forgot, I found this weird plant in woods. I put in the fire." He stated.  
  
"What? That's it; the smoke from the fire did seem weird!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I felt all light headed and funny. high.?" Rei remarked.  
  
"Take me to it!" She exclaimed, and then grabbed Rei and kissed him hard.  
  
***  
  
Momo fondled the leaves of the plant and observed the texture and smell of it. "Hmm, powdery consistency, we'd better take this back to the Tower." She said as she looked closely at the green-leafed stem in her pale hand. "Rei, help me carry this stuff, I want to take as much as we can back to the Tower with us so that I can analyze this stuff." Momo instructed him.  
  
"Okay." Rei said, as he ran back to the camp to get something to carry it with.  
  
Rei came back with one of the blankets and they bound it up and filled it up with the plants.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
  
So, did you like the fic? Please send me some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks, bye  
  
-Bojack 


	3. Chapter Three: We Finally Made it to the...

Well, things have very well for the story so far. I'm very happy with everyone's reactions to it. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying it. This story has gotten the best result of all the ones I've written so far.  
  
Also, I just want to comment of this story briefly. The humor isn't as strong in this one because I wanted to focus the romantic elements more in chapter, but don't worry, there will be more humor in the up coming chapters.  
  
Also, I'm so amazed and honored that you people have sent me so many reviews for my story. And, I'd just like to say that "Tokyo20003000" meant to write "played" not "[layed". He was here at my house when he wrote that review and he accidentally pressed the "bracket" key. So, he's not kind of weirdo.  
  
-Bojack  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: We finally made it to the Tower!  
  
Rei had tied up the bag full of their "secret stash" and slung it over his shoulder. They would have to get this stuff back to the Tower for analysis in the labs. With any luck, Momo could crack the cell structure of the plant and figure out what made it work so well (?). Science-Paving the way of the future!  
  
Did the plant work as some kind of stimulant. or what was that other word? .Aphrodisiac? (That was it!) Or, was the unexpected "encounter" a simple side effect. not to say that he minded what they had done.  
  
"Hey, Momo, how do you think that stuff affected us like that?" Rei asked her. The Engineer looked at him. "I don't know exactly, it probably has some sort of chemical in it that lowers our minds ability for logical thinking. that makes us act so weird." She said, sighing out loud. "But, no matter what happens, I will never stray from my duties as a scientist and pioneer of the never ending search for knowledge!" She exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose as miniature fireworks set off behind her. As this happened, she became all starry-eyed.  
  
Rei couldn't help but smiled at the unusual display of enthusiasm. "Very moving." Rei said with his eyes closed and his hand at the back of his head.  
  
"You bet it is!" Momo said, striking another pose.  
  
***  
  
And so they went on through the woods till they came to a small stream were they set up the tent they were sharing (no longer minding one another's company at all.).  
  
Momo looked down at the running water, watching the stream trickle by slowly. She smiled as the water moved past her crimson colored eyes. The wind felt good, she no longer had on her long robe on.  
  
Up in the sky, the horizon was turning from blue to burning reddish orange as the sun sank into the ground.  
  
Rei sat down next to her and looked down at the water with her. "What's happening?" He asked her.  
  
Momo looked at him and smiled. "Nothing much really, just enjoying the scenery." She answered him with a smile.  
  
Rei looked deep into her eyes for a moment. "The 'scenery' looks good to me." He remarked, looking into Momo's crimson colored eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Momo trembled as she felt fur on Rei's mouth brushed up against her soft lips. She gasped as she let him slip his tongue into her mouth and explore it. Momo slid in her tongue and could feel his fangs as she did. Rei finally lifted his lips slowly away from hers as he began trailing his lips down her neck.  
  
Momo undid her color to let him get better access to the sensitive skin near her collarbone. Momo let out a rasping breath as she felt his sharp teeth just slightly glide over his soft, pale skin. Her eyes began to water.  
  
Rei mumbled something as he ran his lips and fangs sensuously down her soft, pale skin. Eliciting a strained moan from Momo as he worked her over. Rei slid a hand under the simple blouse she was wearing and began to massage the sensitive mounds underneath the fabric. (Momo, having rolled up and put away her large robe earlier that day.)  
  
"Rei." Momo managed to say through her moans.  
  
"Yeah?" He said in irritation.  
  
"It's going to get cold tonight; the cold front will be coming back." She said oddly.  
  
"So what?" He said in frustration while he ran his clawed fingertips down the soft flesh of he flat stomach.  
  
"I want _YOU_ to keep me 'warm' tonight." She told him with a longing look in her eyes.  
  
"Hell yeah!" He said, picking her up and carrying her off.  
  
***  
  
The Droid clicked and beeped as it communicated with the other robots in the Tower. Then, off in the distance, it saw the "Mistress", Momo.  
  
The array of Robots watched as Momo and her "accomplice" approached them.  
  
Momo smiled and ran over to the two robots and called out happily. "Drucus! Tiberius! Are you happy to see me?" He exclaimed. The two Tower Droids clicked and beebed as Momo talked with them.  
  
"How can you understand them?" Rei asked in confusion.  
  
"All 'mothers' understand their 'children'." Momo replied with a smiled as she hugged the robots.  
  
"I suppose I should do something with our stash." Rei suggested.  
  
"Right." She replied. She then turned to the robots. "Go tell the others that we're home and to prepare the lab." She instructed the Robots. "WE can use one of the old safes in the lab, it'll be safe there." She replied.  
  
The two Robots beebed and hovered off.  
  
Rei walked over to Momo. "Your 'kids'?" He asked her quizzically.  
  
"I built them and raised them, they're mine." She replied possessively.  
  
"Well, at least I know you'll be a good mother." Rei replied as the two of them walked inside of the Tower and down the main entryway.  
  
"What, what made you think of that?" She asked quizzically. The two of them found their way to an elevator.  
  
"Nothing in particular. It's just that if we keep 'going at it', then I might end up getting you pregnant." Rei said, semi-seriously. He stepped back to let Momo press the buttons for the right level.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be the end of the world." Momo said, stepping back from the closing door, beside Rei. "If I did have a child with someone, then it would only be with you." She remarked, not looking away from the door.  
  
Rei reached out and took hold of her by the shoulders, causing her to turn around. "Do you mean that, Momo?" He asked her seriously.  
  
She looked deep into his green eyes. "Rei, I feel strongly that I can trust you. I don't know why, but something about you is very genuine; I feel good around you, I feel safe." She said, leaning her head against his chest, causing her ears to stick up in front of his face and tickle his sensitive nose slightly.  
  
Rei looked at her ears as they stood up in front of his face, twitching slightly as Momo stood there, with him. "Momo," He began, while holding her against him. "Whatever happens, I won't leave you, _EVER_." Rei told her while rubbing her on the back gently.  
  
"Thanks." Momo replied, closing her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back in Windia, a certain princess was completely in the dark about as to what was happening with her two friends. namely, a certain tiger-striped man and a certain bunny-eared woman.  
  
Nina frowned; she was worried about her friends. The damnable silence was unnerving; it could mean any sort of bad omen. They could have gotten in trouble or one of them could have killed the other, it certainly wasn't beyond the scope of possibilities, knowing those two. She began to regret making Rei go with her.  
  
She looked up her favorite blue haired dragon appeared in front of her. "Ryu, what do you think happened to those two?" She asked him.  
  
Ryu shrugged. "Why not contact the Tower; they might know something about their location there." Ryu suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Nina exclaimed, getting up and running off to get the two-way radio she had in her room.  
  
***  
  
Dark Knight Raven looked down at the spot where the Mimerlia Bushes had been. "They're gone." He said to something that couldn't be seen.  
  
"Find them, Raven, find them! The Mimerlia plants can't fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"I know, Master Lore." Raven replied.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Three~  
  
Well, this one was kind of "limey" if I say so, but it's still in good tastes. Anyway, I am glad that this story is going so well. I hope that I did well with the scenes. I try hard to do well with the romantic elements. I also think that it's important that I am writing this because I want to show a guy can be romantic, as it is that I am a guy who likes to write romantic stories.  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank Tio, Shannon, Boko, Khoran, and all the others who are supporting me with such wonderful reviews. I just want you all to know that it means a lot to me to be able to read these. Thanks, again  
  
In regards to the next chapter, well it'll be kind of crazy because it will bring Ryu and Nina back into the story. And I suspect that you guys can guess that that will have some surprising results. The cast will also be expanding as the story goes on.  
  
I've also really enjoyed the suggestions that some of you have sent. I may be able to use some of them, so just keep reading and see if any of your ideas appear. (Though I can't promise that I will be able to use them.)  
  
Also, the story will really start picking up in the next two or three chapters. But, I can't say anymore at the time.  
  
And, I'd just like to say that I can't wait for the next chapter of "Untouchable" to be posted. Please hurry up Tio Rank P! I love your story.  
  
So, please send me some reviews and tell me what you thought about this.  
  
By,  
  
-Bojack 


	4. Chapter Four: The Truth

I can definitely say that this story has gone very well in terms of being fun for me to write and also in terms of the great reviews I've gotten for it.  
  
Well here it is, the fourth chapter in the story, I hope you'll like it.  
  
-Bojack  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Truth  
  
Nina brushed some leaves and twigs off of the sleeve of her red coat and straitened it out. "Great, now I'm dirty." She complained as she continued "dusting herself off.  
  
Ryu appeared at her side. "Well, this is what happens when you try to use the teliporter when you don't know how." He stated with a grin.  
  
Nina's frown and reached over towards Ryu's head. The Dragon watched her arm stretch out as she did. He yelped as she grabbed hold of his slightly pointed ear. "Ow! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed as she pulled on his ear painfully.  
  
"Smart-ass Dragon Boys shouldn't complain about the mistake of a lovely Princess, such as myself!" She exclaimed, before releasing his ear and going back to her normal, sweet self.  
  
The dragon stepped back and rubbed his ear. "Okay, sweetie, I'm sorry." He apologized as he tried to sooth the pain in his ear.  
  
"That's a good boy, good dragon." She said, leaning forward to kiss Ryu on the cheek. "Now lets go find the tower." She added as she turned to head off in the other direction. Ryu, in a confused state, quickly caught up with her.  
  
***  
  
Rei quiet strolled into the lab, where Momo was sitting, looking into the lens of a microscope at a slide. Rei approached her and stopped behind her.  
  
Momo smiled as she felt his hands come to rest on her delicate shoulders. "Rei, you can't surprise me, I heard you coming." She said to him with a smile as she looked up from the scope.  
  
"How'd you know I was coming?" He asked her with a smile. The engineer turned around on the swivel chair that she was sitting on and smiled at him. "Grass Runners have very good hearing." She said, making a cute face and pointing at her long bunny ears.  
  
Rei smiled brightly and chuckled at her impish expression. "I should have known that these served more of a purpose then just making you look cute." He remarked with a smile.  
  
Momo smiled in return and stood up from her chair and motioned for Rei to sit down in it. The Worren nodded and sat down in the soft chair. The thing that he wasn't expecting was when the redhead hopped into his lap and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood." He remarked as he adjusted to her weight in his lap.  
  
Momo smiled again. "I am, I have good news." She informed him cheerfully.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I found a biologist to help me with the lab work." She replied.  
  
"Really, who is it?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Well, his name is Ash and he used to work at the plant." She stated. "Do you know him?" Rei asked.  
  
"A little, I saw him a few time down there." She answered.  
  
Rei smiled and brushed away a few strands of her copper-colored hair out of the way of her reddish-brown eyes. "Do you have anything planned for the plants we found?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, I'd like to test it out in some different forms." She replied.  
  
"Where are you going to find people to test that freaky stuff on?" He asked.  
  
Momo smiled wickedly. "Oh, I have my ways."  
  
Rei smiled. "You know, you're really sexy when you're scheming like that." He stated.  
  
***  
  
Ryu looked around and took in his surroundings. Before him, stood the mighty "Tower"; no one was quite sure why it had been built or what purpose it served. All that was evident was that it stood a testaments to the power of the ancient races. If historians couldn't figure it out over such a long time, then there wasn't much more of a chance for the mind of a single Dragon to unravel it, either.  
  
The Tower, itself, was not just a massive tower, but also a complex. There were other, smaller projections connected to the main pinnacle of the structure. They were connected by covered walkways and interlocked with one another. The Tower, and the rest of the complex, was built from beautiful sand-colored stone that had been carved and smoothed perfectly. Several arched windows were visible up on the higher reaches of the tower.  
  
The door, that he was standing in front of was built of heavy iron and was set in place by a complex locking system that could only be opened by a specific method.  
  
Nina was kneeling down in front of the Chrysm panel that would open the door to the Tower. She stood back up, straitening her dress as she did, and took a step back. She took out her magic staff and held it out towards the glass-like surface of the panel. Nina closed her eyes and focused her magical energies into the staff and launched a beam of pure golden energy from the crystal ball on the end- strait into the Chrysm panel.  
  
The plait lit up and the door slowly swung open. "Alright, I've still got it." She exclaimed.  
  
The two then made their way through the doors and entered into the Tower.  
  
***  
  
Rei was resting his chin on Momo's delicate shoulder as the two of them sat there laughing and talking.  
  
It was really quite amazing to Rei, the fact that he was here with Momo. The fact that the one woman who had caused him so much grief and irritation was now such an amazing source of joy for him.  
  
Rei looked into her reddish-brown eyes for a moment. "Momo?" He asked her suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Rei?" She replied.  
  
Rather wistfully, he spoke. "Do you know that I love you?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes." She replied, rather taken back by the simple statement.  
  
Rei was leaning forward to kiss her when he noticed small red light blinking on the wall. It didn't take long for the thing to grab his curiosity. The scientist that was in his lap was somewhat more in the dark about the object that had grabbed his attention. Rei looked down at her and spoke. "Momo, what does that little red light mean?" He asked curiously.  
  
Momo strained slightly to look over her shoulder at the little flashing object in the wall. She had to think for a moment to recall what it was, but it quickly donned on her. "Oh, that, that light is there to indicate that someone has entered the Tower through the main entrance." She replied in a rather matter-of-factly tone of voice.  
  
"Oh." Rei first replied, but then the two of them realized something- only two other people knew how to get into the Tower- Ryu and Nina!  
  
"Oh Shit!" Came the pair's simultaneous exclamation.  
  
Momo was about to get up when the door to lab opened up.  
  
***  
  
The scene had been awkward to say the least. Ryu and the Princess had walked in and found the two of them sitting there, in the chair like the happy couple they were. The only problem was that until that very secant that that door slip open- everyone's impression was that the two of them were very much the exact opposite of what was happening right now.  
  
"Well, I guess there really was no need for either of us to have come to check on you two, I can see that the 'happy couple' is doing just fine." Nina remarked to her companion with some irritation- due simply to the fact that she had been left in the dark about it. Ryu had handled the situation more tactfully then the princess. Sure, he was surprised, but he was cool with it. There was something about the two of them that actually made the situation seem plausible- maybe it was true, opposites really do attract!  
  
Momo and Rei were standing in front of their two friends- looking somewhat like children who had been caught doing some sort of mischief.  
  
Rei spoke up. "I know this looks weird, but we've.., found a common grounds for us." He stated.  
  
"No kidding." Nina said, trying to smile-despite her instinct to be mad, the situation was somewhat funny.  
  
"Nina, I think it's just fine, it's really no business of our if they want to have a relationship our not. I mean they're both adults, and we all have to be mature about this. It wouldn't be good is we let something as trivial as this get between us all being friends, don't you think? Or, am I just rambling?" Ryu finished at length.  
  
The room became quiet and large sweat beads formed on everyone's head. Nina spoke up. ".Ryu, that's the longest period of time you've spoken in three years." Said the bewildered girl.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know you could talk like that?" Momo said, taking off her glasses and wiping off the funny "swirly" lines on her glasses that had somehow appeared there when she became dumbfounded. "Damned anime and its stupid applied situational physics" She thought as she put the glasses back on.  
  
Ryu looked around at the three people starring at him. He smiled and placed a hand behind his head. "Well, guys, you never asked." Came the reply.  
  
Everyone fell down onto the floor, their legs sticking up in those typical anime-style positions.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Four~  
  
Well, here were are, at the end of another chapter, I hoped you liked it. Anyway, the special plants will be coming back into the story in the next chapter, as well as a _very_ special guest star appearing. Also, more characters will be introduced into the storyline. I am also going to be introducing some bad guys soon- though not in the next chapter though.  
  
Also, I just want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I always love to read the reviews that you guys give, so please leave some after you read this chapter and tell me what you think of it.  
  
I'd like to thank Voodoo Firefly (formerly Tio Rank P) and encourage her to right the next chapter of her fic soon so that we all can read it and review it. Thanks also go to Shannon, Kohran, and the all the others who have been so kind as to send me feedback.  
  
Additionally, if this story goes well, then I might release a version with the stuff that was taken out of the original version to make it fit into a PG-13 rating. Tell me if you'd be interested in an "Uncut" version of the Story with all the juicy part put back in. Give me your suggestion and opinions on weather or not you think I should write this.  
  
But, all joking aside for a moment, there's something I'd like to talk about. My friend- and fellow Writer- Aesiroth, wrote an amazing story a while back. He's actually two great stories- one of them a Blue Sub fic and the other was an Aliens fic. Both of them are very good.  
  
At any rate, I'd like to address the issue of his Alien fanfictionn. The fic is called "Alien: Curse of Humanity" and it is one of the greatest stories I have read in a long time. It is an amazing story about a young woman who is raised in the hive with the Aliens and grows up wanting to be like them. But there is so much more then just this, the writing is superb and very in depth- if you're willing to look past the minor spelling errors and such. Any way, it would be great if you guys could go check it out and read it. You'll really doing yourself a favor by reading this great story.  
  
If you're interested, the easiest way to find it is by using the "[Find]" function and type in "Aesiroth"- but make sure that it set to look fore "Author by Pen Name".  
  
Thanks, bye  
  
  
  
-Bojack727 


	5. Chapter Five: Trip Out Sequence!

Well, here we are at the 5th chapter of this adventure. Anyway, things will be picking up in the next few chapters. Also, the real plot of the story will be picking up soon, I'm just not sure when. Everything that's happened so far has been done in preparation of the real storyline. It will probably be at least one more chapter before the story starts moving along.  
  
As for this chapter that you are about to read, it's going to be one of the few examples of me braking out of my usual style of writing, but it will probably be real funny, though. So, just sit back and enjoy that ride that is this story. I'll also be moving this chapters closing comments to the beginning of the next chapter, that way I can better respond to the readers comments.  
  
Oh yeah, I'd just like to send out a very special thanks to Tio for her help in this chapter. (You guys will see what I mean later.)  
  
Thanks,  
  
Bojack727  
  
  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Trip Out Sequence!  
  
A strange man with pale blond hair stopped in front of the door to the tower. He looked down at the map he was holding. "Hmm, this looks like the right spot." He said as he looked back up at the door. He then noticed a speaker next to the door with an inscription underneath it that read: "Press button and wait for response, please speak clearly into the speaker."  
  
He pressed the button and the speaker came to life. "Who is it?" Asked a clear, feminine voice, speaking in a somewhat cautious tone.  
  
"My name is Ash; I'm here for the job as the new biologist." He announced into the speaker with a calm voice.  
  
"Oh." Came the response, this time more relaxed. "Yes, then please step forward, the door will open in a moment." It added and then after a few secants, the great metal doors did in fact swing open.  
  
The man shrugged and walked inside.  
  
***  
  
The group was gathered around in the lab and Momo was telling Nina and Ryu about the plants that they found and the strange effects that they had on the two of them. It had been a few days since they had dropped the little bomb about being a couple on their two friends. And now, Momo had called them back, eager to show them the effects of the plant (if not also eager for a guinea pig to try it on.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that that plant of yours caused you two to loose your inhibitions?" Nina asked smugly.  
  
Momo blushed slightly and nodded. "But now, that you two know, I'd like to do a little test to show you two what it's like." She explained with a smile.  
  
The princess and the dragon stepped back.  
  
Momo frowned. "Come on, it's safe, and we're in a controlled setting." Momo implored to the pair in an attempt to ease there worries.  
  
"I won't do it." Nina exclaimed.  
  
Momo sighed and then turned to Ryu. "What about you? It shouldn't be any problem for a healthy Dragon like you." She announced.  
  
"I don't know." Ryu replied uncertainly.  
  
"Come on, it's safe." Rei inserted. "And it's a real trip, you might like it." He added, trying to reason it off to the dragon before him.  
  
Just then, a buzzer went off and the group turned around. Momo looked up at a red light on the wall, next to the door. "Oh, he's here, I knew that intercom would be good for something." She said as she pulled a lever to open the door.  
  
As the door swung open; a tall man with pale blond hair light skin walked in, he was wearing a blue tunic and white pants, and pair of boots, a pack was slung over his back. "Hello, my name is Ash, I'm you're new biologist." The man announced to the assemble  
  
"Great, I'm so glad you're here, we're about to do a little test." Momo announced happily.  
  
"Hey, now wait a secant; I haven't even agreed yet!" Ryu complained.  
  
Momo turned to the group. "Everyone, this is Ash Shazarro, he's going to helping me and Rei with the research." She exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she finished speaking.  
  
Ash stepped forward and shook hands with Momo and Rei and then turned and shook hands with Nina. He then turned to Ryu and looked at him for a moment. He then held out his arm and took the Dragon's hand and shook it. After exchanging pleasantries with the group he walked off to set down his things.  
  
Ryu shrugged as he watched the man walk away. "Do I know him.?" He thought to himself. But he was broken out of his reverie when Nina spoke to him.  
  
"Ryu, is something wrong?" Asked the Princess.  
  
Ryu turned around and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong." He said happily to her.  
  
***  
  
Rei slid the incense burner in front of the young Dragon sitting at the table with him. Ryu looked down at it. "Hey, Rei, are you sure about this?" Ryu asked uncertainly.  
  
"Ryu, you're practically my 'brother', do you think I would give you something that I didn't think it was safe?" Asked the Worren.  
  
Ryu sighed. "Well, I guess that I can trust you on this." He replied as he looked at the container in front of him.  
  
"Good." Rei said with a smile as he cast a small fire spell in his hand and lit a long match with it. He then stuck the burning tip into a pile of ground up leaves in it and lit them. "Now, in a moment, a thick pungent smoke is going to start rising, you going to need to breath it in until you start feeling lightheaded and giddy, okay?" Asked Rei.  
  
".Right." Ryu replied.  
  
Rei walked away from the table.  
  
***  
  
Nina, Momo, and Ash were watching Ryu through a two way mirror.  
  
"So, what's supposed to happen?" Asked Nina.  
  
"I'm not sure, it will probably vary from person to person; it all depends." The engineer replied.  
  
"Hey, Momo?" Asked Nina, turning to look at the bunny-eared woman as she spoke.  
  
Momo turned to looked at her. "Yes?" She asked. Nina smiled and began speaking. "You said that Ash was here to help you "and Rei" with the research, can I assume that he is going to be staying here with you on a long-term basis?" Asked the Princess.  
  
Momo became nervous as she tried to think of a response, but was suddenly able to change the topic as Rei walked in. "Oh, good, you're here." She exclaimed happily as she motioned for the Worren to come join all of them in watching Ryu.  
  
Rei stepped forward and spoke. "So, has he done anything yet?" Asked the Tiger man.  
  
"Not yet, but I suspect that he will start showing signs anytime now." Momo reasoned in response to Rei.  
  
Ash had his notebook out and was preparing to take notes. "This should be interesting." He said to himself.  
  
***  
  
By this point, Ryu was beginning to feel rather. light headed. And he was also feeling this strange surge of something that he couldn't describe. He felt giddy all over and it almost seemed as if he was floating.?  
  
Wait, what is this? (Why is the narrative and Ryu's thoughts becoming one line???) . "What the hell is happening now?" Why is the narration in quotation?...? The logic is slipping............ Wait, wait, its coming. NOW ITS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS. OH MY GOD. THE WALLS ARE MELITING!!!  
  
.. . .  
  
(Hello, this is the author, Bojack, I'd like to apologize, the narrator was in the room with Ryu, so, he's having some trouble. The back up will be here in a secant, wearing a gasmask. Thank you for your patience. -Bojack)  
  
Yes, where were we. Anyway, Ryu suddenly felt as if he was flying. like in that "Microsoft XP" commercials were people are flying .anyway. He was feeling rather happy, if were to say so himself.  
  
Ryu looked around, he suddenly realized that he was floating through a great multi-colored void filled with random things. like original scripts from Breath of Fire 3, the version were Ryu talks. The Dragon reached up and grabbed one of the loose-leaf scripts and skimmed through it. "Hmm, wow, I have some good lines. why'd they cut them.?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"Shame on you!" Said a loud feminine voice. Ryu jumped suddenly to see a strange girl in front of him. It was a short, thin girl with long blond hair- with pink highlights. She was wearing a long, sparkling dress over her slender body and butterfly-like wings swayed behind her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ryu asked in confusion.  
  
The Girl smiled and the air around seemed to sparkle when she did. Ryu started to relax, until, she pulled out a gigantic hammer and hit him with it.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed.  
  
The girl struck a pose. "Sill Baka-head, my name is Tio Rank P and I'm your fairy guide for this little drug-induced freak out." She replied happily as little stars twinkled behind like in all those anime scenes.  
  
"But. I'm not freaking out." Ryu replied hesitantly.  
  
"You will by, silly." She said as she raised her hammer.  
  
"Oh no!" Ryu yelled as the girl swung herself around and put all of her body weight into hitting him and sending him propelling across the void.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ryu screamed as he went flying off into the void.  
  
THUD! Ryu hit a strange wall, but when he got up, he realized that he was sitting in a field of flowers. "Where am I?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Such nice weather today."  
  
Ryu jumped and turned around to see Tio sitting there.  
  
"Oh no, not you!" He exclaimed in terror.  
  
"Oh yeas." He said as she stood back up. "You can never escape me, it's your fate as long as you're trapped in this world." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean by 'this world'?" Asked the young Dragon.  
  
"Your in Wonderland, my little Bishounen. And now it is time for the next stage of your journey, Ryu-chan!" She exclaimed.  
  
And with that, Ryu turned to see someone coming his way.  
  
***  
  
By this point, the four onlookers had pulled up chairs to watch Ryu's actions, trying to figure out what was happening to him.  
  
Ash looked on with interest, taking notes as he observed the Dragon acting out various oddities. He had to admit, this was rather funny. The man smiled and continued writing.  
  
Momo frowned. "Rei, can you understand what he's saying?"  
  
Rei turned to face her. "He's saying something about a 'crazy lady with a hammer' and something about 'make the pain stop'. That's about all I could get out of him.  
  
Momo sighed and turned back to watch Ryu freak out some more.  
  
***  
  
Ryu was walking through the woods; he had finally managed to get away from the swarm of evil butterflies and the man riding on the flaming pie. He sat down for a moment. Until a strange little man with very skinny arms and a giant long ponytail. "What now?!" Ryu demanded from the diminutive little person.  
  
The little person looked up at him. "Don't talk to me like that, I'm Brave Fencer Musashi, you deutchbag!" Exclaimed the little swordsman.  
  
Ryu frowned. "Kid's shouldn't say bad words like that."  
  
Musashi looked at him angrily. "Hey, Cait Sith, come here!" Exclaimed the 'kid'.  
  
Ryu watched as a giant stuffed Moogle, with a little black cat on top it that was wearing a crown and holding a megaphone, lumbered forward. "What is it squirt?" Asked the cat.  
  
"Squirt? Come down in here and tell me that again!" He exclaimed, challenging the cat.  
  
"That's it, just you wait, I'm coming down there to teach you a lesson. just give me a few minutes to climb down." The cat replied as he began scaling down the back of giant stuffed beast.  
  
As the two oddly-placed walk-on stars began arguing and fighting violently, Ryu tip-toed off.  
  
Ryu smiled to himself. "time to ditch these two midgets!" He said with a smiled. But then, he came face to face with someone that was all too familiar to him.  
  
"Nani? Where does the super kawaii Ryu-san think that he is going on this lovely spring day?" Asked the fairy.  
  
"Anywhere that takes me away from you, you nutcase!!!" Yelled the Dragon as he turned around to run, but then came face to face with another person.  
  
It was a tall man with blue skin and pointed ears. Long brown hear hung down his back and a red bandana was on his head. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots. A saber hung from his belt.  
  
"Oh no, not another nutcase?" Ryu exclaimed in fear.  
  
The man smiled. "That's right, you hopped up freak, I'm the author of this story, Bojack, and I'm here to send you on your way." He announced to the blue haired young man as he pulled out a giant club from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Huh?" Ryu asked.  
  
"That's right, the Magical Mystery Tour. I'm sending you back home on a one- way ticket out freakville, you damned dirty hippy!" He yelled raising his club. "It's time for a momentary lapse of reason, buddy!" Bojack yelled.  
  
And with that, Bojack sent Ryu screaming off into the sunset.  
  
***  
  
Ryu looked up and saw that Nina, Rei, Momo, and that Ash guy were all looking down at him.  
  
"What was it like?" Asked Momo.  
  
"Fully of crazy people. There was this crazy fairy lady named Tio and this pirate guy called Bojack. and there were a couple of bad cameos... and lots of hurting."  
  
And so, with that, Ash and Rei helped him up off the floor and sat him down in the lab. Ash began examining him while Rei and the others stood in front of him.  
  
"Ryu looked up at them. "You guys aren't going to believe what was going on while I was on that stuff."  
  
With that, Ryu began telling them about the wild adventure he went on in his hallucination.  
  
***  
  
Back in Wonderland.  
  
Bojack and Tio are sitting in the field drinking tea.  
  
"What did you think of that guy?" Asked Bojack as he took a sip of tea.  
  
Tio looked up at him. "Ryu-chan was okay, cute, but kind of clueless." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad we got things back to normal, can't have Dragons coming here whenever they please." Replies Bojack.  
  
Tio nods in agreement. "Hai, Bojack-san." She added with a smile.  
  
Bojack suddenly looked up. "Oh yes, it looks as if the closing statement is being done live." He remarked as he saw a sign next to them that read "The End". Bojack stands up. "I'd like to thank you all for reading this chapter, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please send me reviews and feedback to let me know that you liked this. Anyway, I'm Bojack and-"  
  
"And I'm Tio!" Inserted the Fairy lady (Author).  
  
"Right, and this is Tio." Bojack added.  
  
And we'd both just like to say goodbye!" They both called out in unison while pulling out those little fans that look like Japanese Flags that are sometimes scene in Anime when characters are cheering on someone.  
  
~End of Chapter Five~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Weird Science and Strange L...

Well, things are going pretty well for me in regards to this story. I never would have imagined that it would go this far, and end up being so in depth. Oh well, that has to be a good thing. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Bojack727  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Weird Science and Strange Love  
  
Momo was standing near Ash as he put a slide under the lab's microscope. He looked into it and squinted. "Hmm, yes, the cell structure is different." He commented as he swung around and looked up at the Grass Runner. "Momo, the cells are lines with a thick membrane cell wall, this cell wall is probably responsible for the hallucinogenic effects of the drug, as well as the feelings of euphoria." He remarked, making a little spinning motion with the tip of the pin he was holding.  
  
Momo blushed slightly and thought to herself. "Definitely Euphoria." She thought to herself. She then turned back to Ash. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, so I'll just leave you to take care of this." She said with a smile.  
  
Ash turned around. "Sure, you go on ahead. I'll be in here later if you need me." He replied with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Rei was sitting in the entrance hall of the tower. He was looking at the four people standing in front of him.  
  
The first was a young man of normal height, with dark hair and light skin; he was wearing a pair of brown breeches and work boots and a white t-shirt.  
  
The second was a cute young woman with brown hair and big, sparkling eyes; she was wearing light brown dungarees and dark black riding boots, she was also wearing a red bandana across her head, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.  
  
The third person there was not human, but actually, a dog-like humanoid; he was wearing green pants, combat boots, a white t-shirt and a red bandana around his neck.  
  
The fourth person was a small, mole-like creature with clawed fingers and dark brown fur; he was also wearing pantaloons and a turban-like hat, he had a white scarf rapped around his neck.  
  
Rei looked at the group. "Could you please state your names and former employers." Rei politely instructed the four of them.  
  
The Male human stepped forward and introduced himself as "Biggs" and said that he was a former member of a group called "AVALANCH".  
  
The Female introduced herself as "Jessie" and said she had also been a member of "AVALANCH".  
  
The Dog Man introduced himself as "Garry" and said that he had been a former worker in a local Chrysm mine.  
  
The Mole Man then introduced himself as "Mogu" and said that he had worked in the same mine as Garry.  
  
Rei set down a file and looked at the group. "Well, you all seem qualified enough. There's just one problem." Rei announced as he turned to look at Biggs and Jessie. "I was told that Biggs would be accompanied by someone else, named Wedge." He stated calmly stated.  
  
Jessie smiled sweetly and spoke. "Um, Wedge was sick." She replied.  
  
Biggs then spoke up. "Yeah, so I thought that she would be good as a replacement." He added.  
  
"Alright." Rei replied, making a small note on a piece of paper. "Well then, all that's left it to get you guys settled in and show you what you'll be doing."  
  
***  
  
Rei walked into the room that Momo and he shared. He looked around. "Hey Momo, are you here?" He called out into the room.  
  
"I'm in the shower, come into the bathroom if you want to talk." Came a replied from the bathroom.  
  
Rei stepped inside of the room, his bare feat touching the smooth tiles on the floor. He walked over and sat down with his back to the drawn shower curtain. "Well, the recruits are all here now." He stated.  
  
"That's good." Came Momo's replied as the sound of running water accompanied her voice. "How do they look?" She asked.  
  
"Well, two of them are humans and one is a mole man and the other is a dog man." He replied.  
  
"Animal people. hmm, never hurts to have a diverse work force." Momo replied.  
  
Rei looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You should talk, you're not exactly one hundred percent human, either." He remarked. "Which brings me to another point." He added.  
  
"What's that?" Momo asked.  
  
Rei took a breath and spoke. "You have a cute tail, and I think that You shouldn't hide it under that big dress." He finished.  
  
At this point, the sound of running water stopped and Momo stuck her head out. Rei looked at her. Her long, dark orange hair was sticking to her and hanging down randomly across her body. She smiled at him and spoke up. "Well, 'Mr. Tail', I would show off my tail if there was as entertaining as yours." She replied.  
  
Rei stood up and looked at his tail, which was moving back and forth slightly of its own accord. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Momo stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip, and accepted the tall that Rei offered her. She began talking while she was drying herself off. "Well, if my little tail put on a show like your," she began, motioning toward the fluffy rabbit tail just above her rear. "Then I'd show it off, but mine doesn't swing around like yours dose." She said and then hung up her tall on a hook. She walked over to the other end of the bathroom and took a robe off the wall and slipped it on.  
  
Rei smiled handsomely, showing off his teeth as he did so. "I had no idea I was always giving you a show." He remarked.  
  
Momo smiled at him. "Don't worry; it's a nice bonus when I want to look at your butt." She inserted with a wicked grin. She sat down in front of a mirror next to the bed.  
  
"Here, let me." Rei offered as he picked up a brush and began running it through her long, dark orange hair.  
  
Momo relaxed and sighed as Rei ran his hands through her long, luxurious hair as he brushed it.  
  
"You're hair is so soft." He said as he ran the teeth of the brush through the reddish-orange mane in front of him. On a whim, he started rubbing her long rabbit ears and gently tracing his claws across the thin fur on them.  
  
Momo shivered involuntarily at his touch. It was very sensuous and electrifying, as if his touch was sending pleasant little bolts of electricity down her spine. "Rei. cut it out, my ears are sensitive." She managed to reply, sounding more like a whimper then an actual sentence.  
  
Rei smiled wickedly. "I know." He replied in a simple, mischievous tone of voice. He liked the idea that he was able to elicit such a reaction from her.  
  
He leaned in, till his chin was resting on her delicate shoulders. "And still you like it. You may be mostly human, but you can't deny from the part of you that is still an animal." He said as he placed his hands on her waist, resting them on the soft fabric of her robe. "The fur on your ears makes you perceptive to stimulation, your ears are probably the most sensitive part of you." Rei replied. He then smiled. "Or maybe your tail is." Rei added.  
  
Momo turned around. "Well, we'll just have to find out." She replied as she grabbed the collar of his vest and kissed him roughly.  
  
***  
  
Ash had finished grinding some of the leaves into a fine powder and then slipped them into vile and then poured in a mixing substance. He then placed the vile in a holder and then lit a Bunsen burner underneath it.  
  
The Biologist watched as the heat from the flame melt the powder into the liquid. After he was satisfied that it was thoroughly mixed together, he picked it up and twirled it around a few times before he set down in its holder.  
  
He leaned back and placed the pen he was holding into his mouth and bit down on it with his teeth. He smiled with the pen in his mouth and spoke in a muffled voice. "Now we need a test subject for the liquid form." He said with a smile.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
Bojack is sitting in front of his computer, thinking of what to write for the next chapter.  
  
Bojack: Hmm. what to do? The story hasn't really gone anywhere, plus, I had to cut all the good parts in this chapter  
  
Just then, a giant hammer flew past him.  
  
Bojack: Uhh. sorry. I'll get the story moving by chapter eight--- at the latest!  
  
Tio: You'd better, if you know what's good for you, Bojack-San  
  
::Sweat Drops::  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well, I'm glad to say that I'm getting close to revealing the main plot of the story. Ooh, the suspense must be just unbearable? Anyway, please send me some reviews and tell me what you think. Also, I'm going to be accepting suggestions again because the next several chapters are going to be up in the air. So feel free to write me something that you think would work well in my story. 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Short Reprieve

Well, here you are, the seventh chapter of "Up In Smoke!". As I promised to you all, the main plot has begun. So, by the power vested in me as an Author-I hereby declare "let the games begin!" Everything goes now; I want feed back and plenty of fan suggestions to use in the story. I have used some of the suggestions that the fans have sent me.  
  
-Bojack  
  
Breath of Fire 3: Up in smoke  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: A Short Reprieve  
  
Momo walked down the halls of the Tower, the early morning sun cast bright a pink and orange glow through the windows, brilliantly illuminating the pale stone walls and floor. She was wearing a black satin robe and her hair was hanging down her back and beside her face. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
She stepped into the large room that served as a pantry and kitchen in the Tower, and was surprised to see someone else there already.  
  
Ash turned around and looked at Momo, slightly surprised to see her up so early. He was wearing a long house coat to fight the slight morning chill that pervaded the inner walls of the Tower. He quickly pulled his coat shut when he realized that it was hanging open, exposing his long thing torso and pale skin to the red-head in front of him. "Sorry." He said as he tightened the sash around his coat. "I see I'm not the only one up early." He went on. Setting down the glass he was holding.  
  
Momo made sure to tighten her robe and blushed slightly. "Do you always get up so early?" She asked, trying to get over her embracement.  
  
Ash smiled. "I like to start my day off as soon as possible." He replied. "I thought you might like to know that I was able to convert the some of the samples into powder form. I think that in that state, it can be even more effective. I've also converted some of it into a liquid form." He added.  
  
"What do you plan to do with them now?" Asked Momo, brushing a few strands of copper-colored hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I believe that the in these two new forms, they can be even more powerful, I just need test subjects to try them on." He went on, scratching chin as he finished his sentence.  
  
Momo smiled as he finished his last statement. "What do you think those people that we hired were for?" She asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
Ash smiled. "I like the way you think." He replied.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning.  
  
Ginorelli looked up as the door to his office swung open. He watched as his flunky walked. "What is it?" He asked abruptly.  
  
The room was dark and filled with old furniture and weapons, as well as several paintings and a coat of arms on one spot. There was an inscription at the bottom that read "The World For the Taking".  
  
The man flinched and stepped back. "Don Ginorelli, I am sorry to disturb you, but I have some news that may be of interest to you." He replied.  
  
"Speak up." He instructed him.  
  
"Yes sir, we received a letter stating that someone is setting up operations in the area." He informed him.  
  
"Run that by me again, what did you just say?" He shot back, leaning forward. "Someone is setting up oper-"  
  
"I heard that, you chump!" He shouted. "I was just making sure!" He went on. "Are you sure?" He demanded.  
  
"We can't be sure just yet." He replied, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.  
  
Ginorelli stood up. "Send out our in the area, I wasn't pictures, visual confirmation!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes sir, Don Ginorelli!" The man replied obediently as he left the room.  
  
Ginorelli turned around and took out a cigar from his desk. "No one moves in on my turf and gets away with it." He said as he lit the cigar and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Rei was dressed and standing out on the balcony of the room, looking out at the forest beyond the grounds of the Tower. He looked over his shoulder to see Momo come walking up to him.  
  
The two of them began talking about continuing tests with the plants, unaware of the fact that they were being watched.  
  
***  
  
Stan put down his camera and moved along; he had to get photos that proved that this Tower place had a working lab, and that they were actually making something. In all honesty, he had no problem with being a spy. or a peeping tom if necessary. There were some benefits to spying on people.  
  
"That rabbit lady was not a bad looker." He thought to himself with a smile. He'd got some nice pictures of her and that tiger guy.  
  
***  
  
Biggs and Gary lit the fuse to the cannon and ran off to get behind a pile of sand bags with Momo. They had to get back because they didn't know how well the cannon would work. let alone weather or not it would explode!  
  
*BOOM!!!*  
  
The dust cleared and the three of them poked their heads up and looked up over at the giant bull's-eye, and saw that the thing had been blown into hundreds of singed pieces.  
  
Momo smiled and yelled out in happiness and hugged the two of them. She yelled again with out letting go of them. "The Chrysm Cannon Works!" She yelled out, finally letting go of them.  
  
The two of them stumbled back. "Dose this mean that the Ballistics program is ago?!" Asked Garry.  
  
"It sure does!" Momo called out.  
  
~End of Chapter Seven~  
  
From this point on, anything goes. I've got a lot of ideas in mind; including a huge shoot out, countless fight scenes, and even a moving vehicle battle sequence. Also, drop me a line and let me know what you think of this story.  
  
I also realize that this story has taken a while to actually get to the main point of the plot. I hope you guys still enjoy reading this.  
  
Please send me your reviews so that I can know what you guys think of my work. I love feedback and I have been able to use some of the suggestions you guys have set me, so keep trying and your might be used.  
  
Also, I'd just like to think the readers: especially Tio, who has been such a great and loyal fan of work (just as I am such a huge fan of hers). Also, I want to think Shannon, Kohran, Zinic, Mia Elf, Boko, and my newest fan- LilDoro, and all the others.  
  
-Bojack 


	8. Chapter Eight: Rei and Momo Go to the Ma...

Hello, it's me again; I'm here with the latest chapter of "Up In Smoke!" ready for your reading enjoyment.  
  
Thank you,  
  
-Bojack727  
  
Chapter Eight: Rei and Momo go to the Market  
  
  
  
Momo walked down the streets of Windia, Rei was at her side. The whole scene was abuzz with the sounds and sights of a large marketplace.  
  
The Worren and the Grass Runner were a startling contrast to the fair- skinned, humanoid Windians. Momo had her long flowing red hair and white rabbit ears, while Rei had his tiger stripes and a long tail that was gently swinging back and forth as he walked along.  
  
The unusual pair walked into the Market Square where all of the main shops and stands were set up. Countless merchants were busy trying to get peoples' attention or were in the middle of haggling with shoppers.  
  
Momo removed her large scholar's hat and looked up, with her eyes closed, to feel the warmth of midday sun on her soft skin. She smiled and looked back at Rei. "Why don't you take a look around here while I go check out the science center for the equipment I need." She suggested with a smile.  
  
"Sounds good, I was thinking of getting some new weapons anyway." Rei replied with a smile.  
  
And with that, the two of them parted ways, Rei heading down towards the central market and Momo towards science center.  
  
***  
  
Rei walked by the various stands. He saw a counter with a spread of various blades. Rei looked down at them with some visible interest as he eyed the various weapons. He looked into the small shop, but didn't see anyone.  
  
Just then, a woman with dark hair and a red head band appeared, she was wearing gold chain around her neck and a pair of matching earrings. She also appeared to have some kind of tan and she was clad in a blue tunic. "Well, what do we have here, 'Mr. Fancy Pants'?" She announced as she leaned on one hip.  
  
Rei looked at the woman quizzically. "Who are you?" He asked. The woman looked him over. "Well, you can call me Fiona," She replied. "And I'll call you handsome." She added in a cute tone of voice.  
  
A large sweat bead appeared on Rei head as he scratched it. "Wow, you cut right to the chase!" He replied nervously.  
  
The woman looked at him. "I love a man with green eyes and stripes." She replied in a sultry tone.  
  
Rei was getting really nervous now. "Um, I'm just looking for weapons." He tried to reply.  
  
"You may be looking for weapons, but you found me!" She replied, leaning over the counter and looking up at him.  
  
Rei gulped as he was able to see her bosom through the "V-cut" of her tunic. "I think I'm at the wrong shop." Rei stuttered as he prepared to leave. "Besides, I've already got a girlfriend." He managed to say to her. He was about to make his move at any moment.  
  
The woman leaned back and took out a nail file. "Your loss, stud, but drop by if you ever change your mind." She replied and began filing her nails.  
  
Rei walked backwards frantically until he bumped into someone else, he almost jumped when he did. "Ah!" He exclaimed and turned around to see a shorter woman with red hair. "Oh no, not another one!" He cried out.  
  
The woman looked at him with a confused expression and then placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know who you think are, but you can't just go bumping into anyone you please, especially not Shannon Ul-Darva." She announced proudly as she spoke her name.  
  
"Sorry." Rei replied, holding his tail and trying to get the fur to stop bristling.  
  
"What, now you think you can just make things all better with 'Sorry'?" She replied in anger. It was then that her voice took on a sarcastic tone to it. "Just 'cause you're furry, doesn't give you the right to walk all over those of us who just have skin!" She shot back.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?!" Rei exclaimed. "I'm surrounded by maniacs!" He added.  
  
"I haven't even gotten started yet!" She replied.  
  
"Lady, you've got issues that I don't want to _EVEN_ to be a part of!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
The woman was taken back by this. "Okay then," She replied. "Would you be interested in buying something?" She asked, her tone suddenly becoming friendly.  
  
Rei fell down from the weight a sweat bead on his head.  
  
***  
  
Momo was walking back from the Science Center when she saw Rei come running up with a sack over his shoulder.  
  
The Worren caught up with her and walked along side of her.  
  
***  
  
Marcellus and Bernardo watched as Rei and Momo made their way out of the market and back down through the woods towards the Tower.  
  
Marcellus put down his spyglass and turned towards Bernardo. "Yeah, they're out of the market, tell the men down in woods to get ready for them." He instructed.  
  
Bernardo picked up his radio and spoke into it. "Waste 'em!"  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Eight~  
  
Well, I'm glad to have this chapter ready for reading. I would also like to say that I hope you guys will go check out my new (single chapter) story called "Breath of Fire 2: Loved" and tell me what you think. The story will be up tomorrow and ready to check out. It's really different (in my opinion) from any of the other stories I've read.  
  
Thanks for your time and please read and review so that I can know what you guys think of this little Rei/Momo adventure.  
  
Also, If you guys were wondering about those two weird merchants that Rei bumped into, well I'll you. First off, that first merchant (credited as "Flirtatious Merchant") was based on a pretty generic depiction of an average Gypsy woman. As for that merchant named "Shannon Ul-Darva", well she's based on the very funny writer "Shannon". I got the idea for her name from various Welsh names I've heard of, and I've found several unusual Welsh names (Hey, I've got welsh background, so I can say that ;).  
  
Bye,  
  
-Bojack727  
  
P.s. Sorry about this chapter being shorter then usual, but I am planning on the making the next chapter a longer one  
  
===End of Disc 1.  
  
===Please insert Disc 2 


	9. Chapter Nine: Running Target

===Disc 2 loading.  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE!  
  
Chapter Nine: Running Target  
  
Rei and Momo made their way through the woods, towards the Tower. Rei still had the sack that he brought back from the market slung over his shoulder.  
  
Momo had her arm around Rei and was leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm so glad we decided to take a walk instead of using the telaporter. It's such a beautiful day." She stated.  
  
Rei smiled. "Yeah, it is." He replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," She inserted. "You never told me what was in that bag of yours." Momo remarked.  
  
Rei started to respond, but suddenly stopped and looked around. Momo was confused, she didn't know what was going on. Rei turned to her. "Something is wrong here, I smell something very wrong." He replied nervously. "You wait here." He said and set down the bag and took out his knives and walked down through the woods.  
  
Momo watched him move further into the woods, but she felt very uncomfortable about this. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she starting to sense something strange as well.  
  
***  
  
Rei padded along smoothly across the forest floor. He suddenly stopped as he smelt something unusual. He looked around to the right where the smell seemed to come from and then he turned and looked back to the left. He turned back around just in time to see a dagger narrowly miss his throat and drive itself into the side of a tree near him.  
  
Rei turned around to see a masked man in black come running towards him. In one fluid motion, Rei reached over and grabbed hold of the dagger's handle and threw it into the man as he lunged towards him.  
  
But just as the man fell back, another man with a long, curved sword appeared. Rei jumped out of the way as the man swung his sword at him, slicing straight through the tree's trunk and causing the upper half to slide off onto the ground because of the perfectly smooth division through it.  
  
Rei rolled out of the way of the falling tree and got back up. He realized that he had dropped his knives!  
  
The masked man with the sword ran toward him and took another swipe at Rei, only narrowly missing the agile Worren (as he lunged backwards) and missed cutting into his throat by just inches.  
  
Rei landed on his feet, but stumbled and fell onto his back.  
  
***  
  
Momo suddenly saw that Rei was being attack and reached under her robe to get her bazooka, unaware of the man who dropped down behind her, hanging upside down from a tether in the tree behind her.  
  
*click*  
  
Momo turned around to see a man, dressed in back with a matching mask pulled over his head, come down in front of her. He knocked the bazooka out of her hand, causing her to fall back roughly.  
  
***  
  
Rei got up onto his feet just in time to see the man with the sword come running towards him. He then saw that his knives were just beyond his attacker.  
  
The two fighters ran towards each other and the masked man prepared to strike down his opponent in a single blow. But then, at the last secant, Rei dived and slid under the swing of the blade, rolling forward and grabbing the knives and he got back up to his feet.  
  
The man turned on his heel and looked at Rei. "Nice footwork, but you're still going to die." He said and prepared to attack the Worren again.  
  
***  
  
Bernardo and Marcellus watched the battle eagerly.  
  
Marcellus frowned. "This is taking far longer then it is supposed to." He remarked.  
  
"Just give them time." Bernardo replied.  
  
"This makes me nervous; bring in the others on this, those two need to be made dead as quickly as possible." He exclaimed.  
  
Bernardo picked up his radio.  
  
***  
  
Momo scooted back across the grass floor of the forest as the man stepped towards. "Sorry Girly, but you're finished." He said as metal claws formed around his hands.  
  
Momo gulped and tried to think of something, only to back up into a tree. "Oh shit." She though to herself.  
  
***  
  
Rei stood across from the Swordsman. The two of them prepared to attack once again. Both of them lunged toward each other.  
  
Rei threw one of his knives at the swordsman, who deflected it with his sword. He threw the other knife at him, and he deflected it as well, shortening the gap between them.  
  
"Now you die!" He yelled as he overcame Rei, who dropped towards the ground, and brought his sword down towards him, only to suddenly stop in mid swing. He coughed out blood, staining his mask, and looked down at Rei. He then realized what had happened.  
  
He'd been distracted by the knives, which left him open for just a brief secant before he could attack.  
  
Rei watched as the sword fell to the ground. He then pulled out his claws from deep within the man's abdomen. His fingers and knuckles were stained a dark red color.  
  
The man fell to his knees and looked up at Rei. ".how could you, you're a."  
  
"Good guy?" Rei asked. "I'm not that good." He said, walking away from the attacker fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Momo looked up at the man before her.  
  
"Now just hold still and I'll make it nice and quick." He told her as he drew back his hand, the sun light reflecting of the steel.  
  
Momo then threw up her right arm and a small pistol slid out of her sleeve and into her hand. She fired off the gun, straight into the man, sending him flying back.  
  
Momo looked at the pistol. "A girl's best friend." She remarked with a smile. Some then put a gun again her neck.  
  
"It certainly is." Said another attacker.  
  
Momo froze, but then the man was suddenly pulled back. She turned around to see Rei holding by the collar. Rei frowned. "Don't even think about hurting my lady." He said, pushing the man's head straight up against the side of the tree and tossing him aside. Rei then kneeled down in front of her and handed Momo her bazooka. "I think this is yours." He said.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit!" Marcellus exclaimed. "Tell the sniper to kill them both, now!" He exclaimed.  
  
Bernardo picked up his radio. "Kill 'em." He said.  
  
***  
  
Rei and Momo jerked back as a bullet flew past them. Rei grabbed Momo by the wrist dove behind a rock with her.  
  
The two of them were there, crouching behind a rock as bullets passed by them, overhead. Rei turned to Momo and handed her a strange object. Momo took the offering and looked at it.  
  
It shaped like a soda can and had a pointed end and a prongs sticking out of the sides and a narrow cylinder coming out of the bottom.  
  
"What is this?" She asked.  
  
"It's a piece of heavy artillery, load that into your bazooka and fire it at who ever is shooting us." Rei replied.  
  
Momo nodded and slid the projectile into her weapon and stood up to fire it.  
  
***  
  
The sniper popped back up from behind his cover in the tree braches he was hiding in and saw some sort of small missile shooting straight towards him. "Oh Landon be dam---!!!"  
  
The whole top half of the tree was blown to pieces!  
  
***  
  
"Damnit all!" Marcellus yelled as he stood up off the ground. He turned to face Bernardo. "I'll through with this shit! We're going back to the headquarters!" He exclaimed.  
  
Bernardo threw his radio on the ground and got up and left with Marcellus.  
  
***  
  
Momo and Rei sat back against the rock, quietly catching their breaths.  
  
"So that's what was in your bag?" Momo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got whole bunch more of 'em too." He replied without opening his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Momo took off her hat and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hey Rei?"  
  
Rei opened his eyes and looked her. "What?" He asked.  
  
Momo smiled cutely. "You want to get high and fool around?" She asked.  
  
Rei looked away and smiled. "Yeah."  
~End of Chapter Nine~  
  
Well, did you like it, please tell me what you thought of this. I'd like to know what you all think of the action sequences and so fourth.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Bojack  
  
P.s. I recently updated a story Final Fantasy 7 story I wrote called "Gunslinger". You should be able to find it in the FF7 section or on my bio page. Plus, I would love to see what you think of my Breath of Fire 2 story, "Loved". And lastly, keep an eye out for my next BoF3 story- "The Cell". 


	10. 50th Review Party!

In honor of my 50th review, I'm throwing a special gala chapter. It's going to be a variety show with all kinds of crazy stuff that you'll just have to read to see.  
  
P.s. Check the earlier chapters of this story if you want to know what I and the other authors look like  
  
***  
Bojack727 presents:  
  
Special 50th Review Celebration Special! (Part 1)  
  
Bojack inters the stage and looks around. "Well, here we are at the beginning of our little extravaganza!" He exclaims. "Any minute now, the others will be arriving." He adds.  
  
Then, as if on cue, there is a knock on a door on the left end of the stage.  
  
"Why who could that be?" Bojack asks loudly with a smile to the viewers. He opens the door and Tio appears (wearing a blue dress as apposed to the pink one from last time).  
  
"Tio, what brings you here?" Bojack asks in a exaggerated tone of voice.  
  
"The plot!" Tio exclaims happily.  
  
*Offstage, a 'rim shot' is heard*  
  
Tio walks into the stage and strikes a pose, activating some unseen music. She turns back around. "What sort of crazy things do you have in mind for the big party issue, Bojack-san?" She asks happily.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that." Ash says as he walks onstage, wearing a royal blue cloak with silver trimming and a white scarf.  
  
Applause is heard and even a few wolf-whistles.  
  
"Thank you very much, especially the ladies." Ash replies with a bow to the audience. "And now to answer the Lady Tio's question, we are going to have a variety show." He announces. "This means, review sessions, interviews with the stars of Bojack's other stories, special guests appearances, improvisational comedy, and I'll perform one of my favorite scenes from the Kenneth Branagh version of Hamlet." He finishes with a wink to the audience.  
  
Everyone cheers.  
  
"Boy was I surprised when I found out that he know Hamlet!" Bojack exclaimed.  
  
"How surprised were you, Bojack-san?" Asked Tio.  
  
"Well, Tio-chan, I was so excited that I went out and kicked Vegeta's ass again just for fun and then I came back signed Ash for a scene from Hamlet." He exclaims.  
  
"I bet Vegeta-san is sure sore about that you kicking his ass. again!" She states with a smile and holding up a sign with an image a little beet-up chibi Vegeta laying on the ground with swirls for eyes.  
  
"You bet, he made that exact same face that he did when I crashed the Tenkai' chi' Bodukai tournament and beat him and all those chump saiya-jins up." Bojack replies.  
  
"You sure showed them who the boss was!" Tio exclaims.  
  
***  
  
(It is with great pleasure that we present an alternate version of the cannon-testing scene from chapter 7)  
  
Momo and the others stood up as the dust and debris cleared.  
  
"Wow, that fire stuff you used worked great!" Garry exclaimed.  
  
"It's amazing." Biggs added..  
  
Momo smiled and looked around. "You know that smell, the smell of gasoline?" She asked as she tipped her hat back.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Garry asked.  
  
"It's called 'Napalm'." Replied Momo. "It's a great smell. it's the smell of war. When you wake up in the morning and its fresh in the air. I love the smell of napalm in the morning. it smells like. victory." She finished.  
  
At this point, dramatic music is playing and there's a sun-bleached background behind them.  
  
(Eat your heart out, Robert Duvall!)  
  
***  
  
Bojack is sitting on stage holding some note cards. "Hello, I'm here to talk about some of the upcoming projects that we'll be working on till the big Hamlet Scene is ready." Bojack informs the audience. "I have Cid Highwind her with me- from his latest project. Now Cid, I hear that you're working on a new project called 'Jenova', can you tall anyone about it?" He asks.  
  
(Look out, here comes the shameless plug for future stories!)  
  
Cid smiles. "Sorry, but I can't say much right now. But I can say that it will be one hell of a story!" He exclaims.  
  
"What genre is it?" Bojack asks.  
  
"That's a secret." He replies.  
  
"Well then, can you tell me who else will be in it?" Bojack asks.  
  
"Well, that I can tell you." Cid replies. "Reno, Tseng and Dyne are in it." He replies.  
  
(Author: Uh oh, look out ladies!)  
  
"And Hojo and Dr. Gast are in it too, as well as Zangan and Hozloff, and even Biggs and Wedge." He replies. "It's an all male cast." Cid ads.  
  
"Cool, sounds like an awesome story." Bojack replies. "Are there any highlights that you can mention?" Bojack asks.  
  
"Well, it will feature lots of action and drama, and I'll be kicking some ass in it too."  
  
"Awesome." He then turns to the audience while Cid takes out some tea and begins drinking it. "I was going to interview Vincent Valentine, but he was busy with 'Gunslinger' and couldn't make it down here, so I'll be moving on to my next interview with Lucca (from Chrono-Trigger." He says to the readers  
  
He then turns around and sits down to face Lucca. "So, I hear that you're working on a new crossover story?" Bojack asks.  
  
"Yeah, Crono and I are staring in a new crossover with Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy 7." She explains.  
  
"Well, that sounds cool." Bojack says and looks at his watch. "Uh oh!" He exclaims. "It's almost time for the big Hamlet scene to begin, so I'd like to thank Cid Highwind and Lucca for agreeing for these interviews." He exclaims as he runs off stage.  
  
***  
  
Hamlet Act 5, Scene 1  
  
The Cemetery Forman (played by Gary) is sitting by a grave being dug by his assistant (played by Mogu) for Ophelia.  
  
Gary looks around the dark grave yard and then at the two oil lamps he had lit earlier. He then leans in and speaks up. "Is she to be buried in Christian burial, when she willfully seeks her own salvation?" He asks.  
  
Mogu looks up. "I tell thee she is, the King finds it Christian burial." He replies while still digging with his shovel.  
  
Gary scratches his chin and sighs. "It cannot be. Here lies the point: If I drown myself wittingly, it argues an act, and an act is to do. Therefore, she drowned herself wittingly." He explains as he makes a diving motion with his right hand.  
  
Mogu sets down his shovel and looks confused.  
  
Gary sighs and begins to speak again, in an attempt to explain what he means. "Give me leave. Here lies the water." He explains as he holds up his hand up with his palm upward. "Here stands the man." He says as he holds up his other hand. "If the man go to this water and drown himself. he goes." Gary states as he brings his fist down onto his open palm. "But if the water come to the man, and drowns him." He goes on to hold up his fist and then bring down his open palm on it. "Then he drowns not himself. therefore- he is not guilty and does not shorten his own life." Gary explains.  
  
Mogu looks up at him quizzically. "But is this law?" He asks.  
  
Gary looks down at him and smiles. "Aye, marry, it's the king quest law." He replies.  
  
Mogu shakes his head. "If this had not been a gentlewoman, she would have been buried out of Christian burial" He says with a sigh.  
  
"Why there you say it." Gary replies. "and the more pity that great folk should have countenance in this world to drown or hang themselves, more than their even  
  
Christian." Gary replies, slapping his hands down on his hips. "Come, my spade." He asks, holding out his hand. "There is no ancient gentleman but gardeners, ditchers, and grave-makers." He states. "They hold up Adam's profession." He adds, pointing towards the night sky.  
  
Mogu hands him a shovel and smiles. "Was he a gentleman?" He asks.  
  
Gary smiles back. "Why, he was the first that ever bore arms." Gary replies as he holds up his arm in a flexing position.  
  
"Had he none?" Mogu asks.  
  
"What, art you a heathen?" Gary asks incredulously. "How dost thou understand the Scripture?" He asks. "The Scripture says 'Adam digged:' could he dig without arms?" Gary exclaims in indignation. Gary then calmed down and looked back down at Mogu. "Cudgel your brain no longer, go bring me a stoup of liquor." He says.  
  
Mogu nods and gets out of the grave and runs off. Gary takes his shovel and hops into the grave and begins digging and singing to himself. He fails to notice Hamlet (played by Ryu) and his friend, Horatio (played by Teepo in a rare cameo appearance) walking up. Both men are rapped up in cloaks.  
  
Ryu looks at Gary while he sings from within the grave. "Has this fellow no feeling of his business, that he sings at grave-making?" Ryu asks.  
  
Teepo looks at Gary and then turns back to Ryu. "Custom hath made it in him a property of easiness." Teepo replies.  
  
Hamlet watches as Gary tosses a skull out of the grave. Ryu walks forward with Teepo at his side. Ryu watches as another skull lands at his feet. Ryu looks down at Gary and turns to Teepo. "I will speak to this fellow." He explains. "Whose grave's this, sir?" Ryu asks him.  
  
Gary looks up. "Mine, sir." He replies.  
  
Sweat beads appear on Ryu and Teepo's heads. "What man dost thou dig it for?" Ryu manages to asks.  
  
"No man, sir." Gary replies.  
  
"What woman, then?" Ryu asks, flinching.  
  
"One that was a woman, sir; but, rest her soul, she's dead." Gary replies as he puts his shovel down.  
  
Ryu decides to ask a different question. "How long will a man remain in the ground?"  
  
Gary looks up at him. "I' faith, if he be not rotten before he die, he will last you some eight year or nine year: a tanner will last you nine year." He explains. He then hold up another skull. "Here's another skull, this has been in the earth some three and twenty years." He states as he examines it.  
  
Ryu and Teepo look over to see a group of people approaching. The two of them run of to hide behind a tombstone. Gary climbs out of the grave just in time to stand beside who Mogu- who had just returned. The two men remove their hats.  
  
The forbearers appear, carrying a coffin with Ophelia's corpse in it (dramatically played by Nina). A priest (played by me) walks before the coffin. King Claudius (played by Rei) and Queen Gertrude (played by Momo). They are both dressed in black. Ophelia's bother, Laertes (played by Ash) is there with them. There are also other various attendants of the King and Queen.  
  
Ash walks up the priest and then looks at Nina in the open coffin and observes that there isn't many decorations on it. He looks at the priest. "What ceremony else?" He asks with a lump in his throat.  
  
Bojack looks at him and frowns. "Her honors have been as far enlarged as we may allow: her death was doubtful; but the great command of the King oversways the order." Bojack replies. "She should be, in ground unsanctified, be lodged." He adds, showing no visible sympathy for the situation. "Yet here she is allowed her virginal rights, her maiden garments, and the bringing home of bell and burial." He adds, pointing at Nina's corpse with an expression of distaste.  
  
Ash swallows hard and looks Bojack strait in the eyes. "Must there no more be done?" He asks sadly as he looks at his dead sister, laying in the coffin. He hold his gaze on the priest.  
  
Bojack shows no change of emotion. "No more be done." He replies and then looks back down at the grave. Ash steps back and swallows hard, his breathing starts to become uneven. He looks hard at Bojack. "Lay her in the earth: And from her fair and unpolluted flesh- may violets spring!" He yells. "I tell thee, churlish priest, an angel shall my sister be, when thou lie howling in the grave!" He exclaimed.He HWE  
  
Momo walks forward and drops flowers down onto Nina. "Sweets to the sweet: farewell!" She speaks, looking sadly at the dead girl beneath her. "I had hopes that you should be my Hamlet's wife." She mouths quietly to the corpse and steps back to be held by her husband, the king.  
  
Ash yells suddenly. "O, woe, fall ten times on that cursed head, whose wicked deed thy most ingenious sense deprived thee of! Hold off the earth awhile," He exclaims. "Till I have caught her once more in mine arms one last time!" He begs the forbearers as he jumps into the grave, tears streaming from his eyes. "Now pile your dust upon the quick and dead, till you have made a mountain to reach the heavens!" He screams through tear- filled eyes.  
  
The various attendants- including Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie- look on sadly at the scene.  
  
Suddenly, everyone looks over as Ryu runs forward, Teepo behind him. He runs up to the group and looks down at Laertes. "What is he whose grief bears such an emphasis?" He exclaims. "Whose phrase of sorrow conjures the wandering stars, and makes them stand  
  
Like wonder-wounded hearers? This is I, Hamlet the Dane!" He yells.  
  
Ash looks up at him and jumps out of the grave and looks at Ryu with rage in his eyes. "The devil take thy soul!" He yells as he tackles Ryu and raps his hands around Ryu's throat.  
  
Ryu cringes and speaks up as he grabs onto Ash's hands. "I prithee, take thy fingers from my throat; for, though I am not splenitive and rash. I have something in me dangerous,  
  
Which let thy wiseness fear: hold off thy hand!" He exclaims.  
  
"Pluck them apart!" Rei yells as his men run over and pull Ash off of Ryu and hold them apart.  
  
"Hamlet, Hamlet!" Momo exclaims as she runs over to Ryu. "O my son?" She asks.  
  
Ryu looks down at Momo and then back at Nina and then he finally looks at Ash. "I loved Ophelia: forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love,  
  
make up my sum. What wilt thou do for her?" He calls out.  
  
Rei steps forward. "He is mad!" He tries to reason to Ash as some of the attendants hold him back.  
  
"For love of God, forgive him." Momo beggs.  
  
Ryu steps looks sternly at Ash. "Show me what thou'lt do: weep? Fight? Fast? Cry? Drink up poison? Eat a crocodile?" Ryu demands. "I'll do't. Dost thou come here to whine? To outdo me with leaping in her grave? Be buried quick with her, and so will I:  
  
And, if thou prate of mountains, let them throw millions of acres on us! Nay, an thou'lt mouth, I'll rant as well as thou." He explains.  
  
Momo steps in between the two men. "This is mere madness: and thus awhile the fit will work on him." She says, looking at Ryu. "Anon, as patient as the female dove, when that her golden couplets are disclosed, his silence will sit drooping." She says and then looks back Ash.  
  
Ryo looks at Ash and seems to grow tired. "Hear you, sir; what is the reason that you use me thus? I loved you ever: but it is no matter; let Hercules himself do what he may; The cat will mew and dog will have his day!" He exclaims and walks out of the cemetery.  
  
Rei turns to Teepo. "I pray you, good Horatio, follow him."  
  
Teepo nods and goes to follow Ryu. Rei turns back to Ash. "Strengthen your patience in our last night's speech." He tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rei then looks at Momo. "Good Gertrude, set some watch over your son." He instructs her.  
  
Rei then turns to the Attendants, the Priest, and the Grave Diggers. "This grave shall have a living monument: An hour of quiet shortly shall we see; Till then, in patience our proceeding be." He instructs them.  
  
(End of Scene)  
  
Ash wipes hi forehead. "Wow, that was exhausting!" He exclaims with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Replies Bojack.  
  
Nina sits up in her coffin. "I can't believe I had no lines in this scene." He complains, stretching.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll have speaking lines when I get around to working on the full-length version of 'Breath of Fire's Hamlet'." Bojack replies, wiping his forehead and loosening his collar.  
  
Ryu and Teepo run back on stage. "That was amazing!" Ryu exclaims and then turns to Ash. "You're amazing, you almost actually choked me back there." Ryu informs Ash as he pats him on the back.  
  
"Yeah. but it will be good when we can show the unabridged version of this scene in the full-length fanfcition." Ash replies.  
  
Bojack steps forward and smiles towards the screen. "Well, we're just about done with this little party. and I hoped you all enjoyed it." He voices to the audience. "I want to think Tio for helping me out with this party."  
  
A spotlight shines on Tio, who smiles to the audience.  
  
"And Cid Highwind and Lucca for agreeing to an interview with me."  
  
A spotlight shines down on Cid and Lucca, who both wave back at the audience.  
"But I'd like to be serious for a moment." Bojack replies and pulls up a chair and sits down for a moment. The lights dim and Tio takes out a chair and sits down beside him.  
  
Bojack takes a deep breath. "Since I was just a little kid," Bojack begins. "There was a show that I watched, something I watched for many years." He goes on. "It was Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood." He states.  
  
"I grew up watching Mr. Roger's Neighborhood, and it really meant a lot to me as a kid."  
  
(As Bojack talks, gentle music plays.)  
  
"Mr. Roger's show had s simple message- to love each other and to try and be friends with one another. And I think that in this hectic and unpredictable world that we live in- that's a really good piece of advice." He states. "So, when I found out that he had died, I was pretty shocked." Bojack adds. "He was one of those guys who you think will be around forever, but then one day, they're gone. And you start to wonder why they had to leave this world and what it will be like without them, but I'd like to think that Mr. Rogers would be very happy if we simply just went on with our lives and tried our best to live up to the wish that he had for everyone- for all of us to be neighbors to one another and to just try and understand others when things are tough. and to always try and keep our spirits up. So, that's why I'm going to say that, on behalf of Mr. Rogers, we should all just want to be each others' neighbors. Thank you." 


	11. Chapter Ten: Something a Little Differen...

I wrote this chapter with a suggestion in mind. Boko asked for a chapter about Ash, and I decided to write this. I hope you all like it.  
  
-Bojack  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: Up in Smoke!  
  
Chapter Ten: Something a little Different.  
  
Ash walked down through the stone halls of the Tower and came into the lab. He walked over and picked up the coffee he was making over the Bunsen- Burner. He took a drink from it and spit it out into a trashcan that he had on the floor, near by his feet. "Better than yesterday."  
  
He then noticed that radio on the countertop was blinking, so he turned it on and held it up. "Yes, this is Ash?" He spoke through the radio.  
  
"Hello Ash, this is Nina." Came the voice.  
  
"Oh, hello Nina." Ash said as he turned on his microscope.  
  
"Is Momo there?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry, but her and Rei are busy right now." He replied.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, can I take a message?" Ash asked.  
  
"Thanks, that would be great." Nina replied.  
  
Ash took out a notepad and pen. "Okay?" He asked.  
  
"Just tell Momo that I'm going to be a little late for our lunch at the café." She stated.  
  
"Sure, okay, I'll go tell her that when she comes back." He replied and then put the radio down and finished writing the note and put down the pad.  
  
At this point, Jessie walked in- carrying a small crate- and sat down next to him. She set down the crate on the counter. "Hello Ash." She spoke in a very cheerful tone of voice and gave a cute smile.  
  
"Hello, Jessie." Ash replied, brushing a stray strand of pale hair out of his face.  
  
"Have you seen Momo or Rei recently?" Jessie asked.  
  
"They're resting right now, they ran into some trouble on the way here and ended up in a confrontation." Ash replied. "So, they're a little tired right now." He added.  
  
"Oh, did they say what happened?" Jessie then asked him.  
  
Ash crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "The men who attacked them were wearing masks. At moment, they just assumed that they were bandits." Ash replied.  
  
"Do you have a different idea?" Jessie asked, showing interest in where the conversation was going.  
  
Ash smiled. "Actually, yes I do." He replied. "They were too well armed for simple bandits. I think that we're dealing with something a bit more complicated then that." Ash went on.  
  
"Really, then why do you think they hadn't realized that?" Jessie asked him inquisitively.  
  
"They probably will, once the adrenaline surge in their bodies wares off." He answered. "And when they come back down from their little high that they're most likely enjoying right now." He added with a wicked smile.  
  
"Huh, what do mean?" Jessie asked, confused.  
  
"They borrowed some of the samples from the plant and took it up stair with them. so, they've probably used it already." Ash replied calmly.  
  
"Oh." Jessie replied, blushing slightly at the thought.  
  
"I see you're blushing." Ash inserted suddenly.  
  
Jessie jumped slightly in surprise. She then watched as Ash stood up and looked her with a smile. Jessie was starting to feel a little nervous.  
  
"You must be thinking the same thing as me." He replied. He then looked her in the eyes. "Don't be afraid of blushing, it makes you look cute." He added and then walked off.  
  
Jessie looked down at the ground for a moment and wondered why she suddenly felt so self-conscious in front of him. "Oh my." Jessie thought to herself.  
  
Biggs watched as Ash walked by and frowned when he was sure that the man wasn't looking. "Damnit!" He thought to himself. "He's smooth!" Biggs thought to himself and kicked the floor with his boot.  
  
***  
  
Marcellus hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
Ginorelli stepped forward. "You idiots!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe that you two couldn't kill those two freaks!" He screamed.  
  
He stepped forward and looked down at Marcellus. "You were the one I trusted to take care of those two upstarts, so it is you who bares the responsibility for this disaster." He remarked and turned his back on him. "Get out of this office and out my sight!" Ginorelli screamed, his voice unsteady as he spoke.  
  
Marcellus got to his feet and ran out of the office.  
  
Ginorelli took out a cigar and lit it frantically and took a long drag off of it. He then turned to Bernardo. "No more playing around, make them dead, find them and make dead!" He instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." Bernardo replied.  
  
Ginorelli looked out the window. "We can't move our operations ahead until we have those two chumps out of the way."  
  
~End of Chapter Ten~  
Well, I finely got around to writing this chapter, and I'd just like to thing everyone who has reviewed this so far. Special thanks go out to Boko (for the idea) and to Tio for the incredible amount of support she has given me.  
  
Also, I just wanted to say that I'm working on some other projects right now that have been forcing me to divide my time between them- working on 5+ fanfics concurrently is a lot of work. But, I'll try to maintain this story and update regularly.  
  
I am working on a couple of other stories which I'll update before this story's next chapter is available. My "Gunslinger" story (a FF7 fic) and "The Cell" (an alternate BoF3 fic) are my two other major projects at the moment, and any feedback for them would be great. (The easiest way to find them would be on my Bio page)  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Jail Bird

Well, here I am with the next chapter of "Up In Smoke!". I hope you all will enjoy it. I certainly liked writing it.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Jail Bird  
Bernardo looked over at the target that Francisco was aiming at.  
  
"What happened with the men that we sent out to deal with those two creatures?" Francisco asked as he set down the large rifle down on a table.  
  
"They're dead." Bernardo replied simply.  
  
"That's too bad, do you want a cigarette?" The other man offered without showing any emotion.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Bernardo replied softly.  
  
Francisco handed him a cigarette and lit it for him. "What's going to happen now?" He asked.  
  
"We're not going to use your guns just yet, we want to hold off on using it until the prototype is fully tested." Bernardo replied. "I've called in the heavy arms team to take care of them." He added.  
  
"Suit yourself." Francisco remarked.  
  
***  
  
Momo looked up at the ceiling; she was counting the panels in the wood- work. She smiled and laughed to herself. She rolled over, the bed sheets clinging to her body.  
  
Rei looked up as Momo nudged him. "What is it?" He asked calmly.  
  
Momo rolled onto her back and laughed. ".I see. a snail crawling across the edge of a strait razor." She spoke in a very serious manner. ".Crawling across the edge. of a _straight razor_... and surviving." She finished and then laughed.  
  
"You really are weird." Rei muttered and then closed his eyes again.  
  
***  
  
Smith looked up at the door and squinted. "Is this the right place?" He asked his partner as he looked up at the massive tower.  
  
"It has to be, it's the only 'Tower' out here." Johnson replied.  
  
"Alright then." Smith replied and pressed the com button to the door.  
  
"Hello?" replied a decidedly female voice, a certain amount of uncertainty audible in the voice. "Who's there?" It then went on.  
  
Smith smiled and looked at the speaker. "Hello, I am Agent Smith" he announced. "And this is Agent Johnson." He added.  
  
"We're here on behalf of the Windian Bureau of Affair." Johnson added.  
  
At this point, a smaller door- within the larger ones- opened up and Momo stepped out.  
  
The two men looked at the strange woman and then exchanged a glance between them. Smith looked back at Momo. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware that there were any Grass Runners in the area." He remarked.  
  
"As far as I know of, I'm the only one." She replied uneasily.  
  
"Alright then." Johnson replied.  
  
"Anyway, we are in the area investigating reports of unusual activities." Smith announced. "We have reason to believe that a large-scale criminal organization is at work here, with possible ties to drug distribution." He explained.  
  
"They're recently moved down here. reasons that we do not yet know." Johnson added.  
  
"So, we'd just like to know if you've seen anything unusual, anything at all." Smith asked.  
  
"Well, no not that I've seen, nothing at all." Momo replied rapidly.  
  
"Well, alright then, we'll see you later." Smith replied.  
  
"We'll be in the area if you do see anything." Johnson added.  
  
Momo watched as the two men walked away, she then closed the door and slid down onto the floor and held her head in her hands. "Oh my god, what's going to happen to me. I'm too young and cute to go to jail!" She exclaimed as she imagined a little chibi version of herself being dragged off in handcuffs and thrown in jail.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Things like this shouldn't happen to beautiful geniuses like me!"  
  
***  
  
Smith and Johnson walked away from the tower and turned to look at one another.  
  
"She's hiding something." Smith remarked.  
  
"She has to be, we'd better keep an eye on her." Johnson replied.  
  
"Do you think she knows about Ginorelli?" Smith asked.  
  
"No, and I think she doesn't know about the other Grass Runners, either." Johnson replied.  
  
"I wonder what one of them is doing this far away from their homeland." Smith remarked.  
  
"Who knows..." Johnson replied with a shake of his head.  
  
***  
  
Raven, the Dark Knight watched as the two men walked back down the rode. "Drug distribution, criminals, I don't think I like the sound of this, master Lore." He said, out loud.  
  
"This news is troubling to me. I think that it would be best for you to keep on eye on this tower. I may need to reveal myself, if things get out of hand, but for now I want you to try and keep things under control." Replied a voice, telepathically.  
  
"Yes, master Lore." Raven replied.  
  
~End of Chapter Eleven~  
Well, did you like the chapter? I sure liked writing it! Anyway, I hope you'll leave me a review and let mw know what you think of it.  
  
And, I hope that Tio updates "Untouchable" soon, seeing as how she's such a great writer, and it would be a crime if she didn't update it again.  
  
Also, my other fics- "The Cell" and "Jenova" and "The Gunslinger"- are coming along well and I'd love any feedback you guys could give me on them.  
  
Later, thanks,  
  
Bojack 


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Suprisingly Unenjoyabl...

BREATH OF FIRE 3: Up In Smoke!  
Chapter Twelve: A Surprisingly Un-enjoyable Lunch!  
  
Nina crossed her leg over the other as she sat at the table in the café, she was waiting for her company to arrive.  
  
She looked up as the redhead walked up. "Momo, I'm glad you could make it." She exclaimed as she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"No problem." Momo replied as she sat down across from her.  
  
"Rei's not here?" Asked the princess.  
  
"Oh, he's going to be a little late." Momo spoke. "He had to take care of something at the Tower, so he'll be here in a little while." She finished explaining the location of the Worren to the young girl in front of her.  
  
"Good, then we'll have a chance to talk- just the two of us." Nina replied.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Momo asked, showing just the slightest bit of uneasiness.  
  
"Is it nice to be with someone?" The princess asked.  
  
Momo smiled. "Of course, when you're with the right person, everything is perfect." Momo answered.  
  
"What's it like to be in a relationship like yours?" The princess then asked.  
  
"What exactly do mean?" Momo asked.  
  
"Well, you two seem pretty close." Nina began. "And well, you two seem to be so much in love with one another." She added uneasily.  
  
"I can say, without a doubt, that we love each other." Momo replied happily. "The beginning was rather. unsound. but I've learned that he's a very good person." She added.  
  
"Do you think that you two would have ended up together if it wasn't for those plants?" Nina asked her.  
  
Momo thought about this for a moment. "Maybe, but we probably wouldn't have been so intimate with each other, if it wasn't for them." She began. "But the sexual aspect is the only thing. we have a bond. that I really cant explain." She continued. "All my life, I've looked to science to explain everything to me. but the way we feel about each other completely defies anything I've ever know." Momo explained. "Love is something very special. it's one of the few things that can't be broken down into numbers and equations." Momo finished with a contented expression on her face.  
  
"Wow." Nina murmured as she thought about what her friend had just told her. Nina blushed as she thought more about her own relationship with Ryu. "I wonder where Ryu and I going in our relationship." Nina thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Rei walked along, running a hand through his hair as he went on. He was unaware that he was being watched by some rather unsavory individuals. He sat down on a nice little bench. "Wow." Rei though. "So much has happened." He began. "I've sure changed a lot! The woman I couldn't stand to be next to. is now my lover." He thought to himself as he thought of the woman who was on his mind so much. The one thought that was always on his mind was that he couldn't get over how much he loved her and being with her.  
  
He stood up and continued walking towards the café. "What a great girl I've got!" He thought to himself.  
  
A man in a black cloak watched the Worren walk off. He then took out a communicator and spoke into it. "The tiger guy is on the move again. get ready." He spoke.  
  
***  
  
The gunmen watched the two women order drinks as they laughed and talked.  
  
"The guy's coming." One of them said, it's time to get rid of them once and for all." He announced.  
  
Rei walked up towards the café while the gunmen moved in on Momo and Nina.  
  
~End of Chapter Twelve~  
  
I know this one was rather short, but it's like this because the next one is going to be longer then usual and have a lot of action in it. I do really hope that you all enjoyed reading it.  
  
Also, on a side note: I would really like it if you guys could check out my other story- JENOVA- that I am really proud of. I can say that you'll like it. If you're a fan of Final Fantasy 7, then you'll like it; if you're a fan of Cid Highwind, then you'll like it; if you're a fan of the _guys_ from the Turks (like Reno and Tseng!), then you'll like it; if you like Action/ drama/ suspense/ horror/ science fiction/ and even humor, then you'll like this story. So go out and check out JENOVA, you'll be glad you did  
  
P.s. I wish I was good a writing songs, because it would have been really cute if I could have written a scene where Rei did a funny musical number about Momo. oh well.  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack727 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Something A Bit More S...

Sorry to keep you all waiting, I hope you will enjoy this.  
  
-Bojack  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE!  
Chapter Thirteen: A More Sinister Turn of Events  
  
Rei saw the café ahead of him, and he quickly spotted Momo and the princess sitting at one of the table. Rei didn't take long to notice the strange men in cloaks walking towards them.  
  
Rei started up the steps to the entrance and stepped under the archway, but was then suddenly struck in the face by something.  
  
He managed to prop himself up on his elbows and spit out some blood and looked up. He then managed to distinguish a figure hanging upside down- by one of his legs- from the arch over the entrance to the café. He was covered in black and was wearing a ninja-like mask over his face, a pair of red eyes looked down onto the fallen Worren with some interest. "You'd do well to stay on the ground, beast." He told him. "This is no place for children like you." He added.  
  
***  
  
Momo and Nina looked up as two men through back their cloaks and aimed strange guns at them.  
  
But then, suddenly, a strange shadow passed over them and the barrels of their guns somehow exploded! The two men stepped back in horror.  
  
Momo looked off to the left to see a strange warrior in black armor, with a shining sword, turn around and face them.  
  
"Don't just stand there, take out your weapons!" He instructed the two women.  
  
The two men looked at their broken weapons and began backing up.  
  
Momo and Nina pulled out their respective weapons.  
  
***  
  
The masked stranger then landed on his feet and looked over his shoulder as another creature- like him, but with white eyes- ran up.  
  
"Master, the gunmen have been attacked!" The lesser being informed the first on. "Some kind of knight in black armor has attacked them!" He added.  
  
"Go with the others and deal with them while I take care of this runt." He instructed him.  
  
The lesser creature nodded and ran off. The red-eyed one turned back around just in time to catch a knife that had been thrown at him- just centimeters from his face.  
  
Rei gasped in horror as the creature held his knife in his hand. He then tossed it up and caught it by the handle and through it back down at Rei, the blade land right next to Rei's head.  
  
"Bad kitty!" the stranger exclaimed. "You shouldn't have gone and done that, because now I'll gave to show you my angry face." He added as he reached behind his back and pulled a white mask from out of nowhere and place it over his face. The mask had two eye wholes and a mouth- which then curved in an angry expression.  
  
Rei scooted up onto his feet and stood nervously before his attacker. "What the hell are you?" He asked uneasily.  
  
"What I am is no concern of yours, but I will tell you WHO I am." He replied. "I am called 'Death Mask'." He added. "And it will be my greatest pleasure to kill you." He announced.  
  
Rei stepped back. He didn't like this at all; this person was making the fur on the back of his neck bristle uncomfortably.  
  
Rei gasped as Death Mask vanished and then, before he could react, he reappeared behind him and struck him across the back of the neck.  
  
He fell to the ground and did not get back up.  
  
***  
  
The two gunmen ran in terror from their armed opponents. But then, several masked fighters appeared around Momo, Nina, and the mysterious warrior.  
  
One of the masked men jumped towards the two women, but was knocked back when Ryu suddenly appeared in his way and kicked him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He remarked as he drew his sword.  
  
The rest of the fighters converged on the young man. Ryu stepped back to miss a punch from on of them. He then knocked it back with his weapon. Another one appeared behind him, but Ryu drove the handle of his sword its stomach and then slashed into the next one that came at him from the front.  
  
"Bolt!" Ryu yelled as the remaining attackers were filled with electricity.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Ryu asked as he turned to face the others.  
  
"You should ask him." Nina replied as she pointed towards the armored warrior.  
  
Just then, something rapped around Nina and pulled her up into the air.  
  
Ryu and the others looked on in disbelief as a man with long red hair wearing a green robe held the princess in the air by vines that seemed to grow from his hands. He was standing on the roof of the café and looking down at them with one of his feet propped up on the edge.  
  
"Give us the woman with the rabbit ears, or the princess will die." He instructed them as another vine rapped around her throat and began to slowly tighten.  
  
"No!" Ryu exclaimed and he ran forward. "Let her go!" He screamed, his power seeming to build, as if by reflex.  
  
But then, several large, thorny vines sprouted up from behind the red- haired attacker and lashed out against Ryu- Sending the young man back.  
  
"That was just warning shot, my Grove Vines will kill you if you try that again!" He remarked. "You've all become far too overconfident by with Yakuza-like thugs, but we're the real thing." He remarked.  
  
But then, a shining sword impaled the man's chest- causing him to drop the princess and stumble back. Ryu slid across the ground and caught Nina.  
  
The man gasped and contorted before he stumbled forward and fell off of the roof. He landed on his side, the sword still embedded deeply into his torso.  
  
Momo looked around for Rei and saw that he was laying on the ground, face down. She dropped her bazooka and ran over to him.  
  
Ryu looked around as all of the attackers dematerialized before him. He then looked over to their unknown ally. "Who are you?" He asked, but he was gone when Ryu looked over towards him.  
  
Nina looked up as handsome dragon appeared before her embraced her.  
  
"I was worried." Ryu told her as he held her in his arms and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm alright." She replied weekly with a blush.  
  
***  
  
Deathmask had seen the strange women coming and made himself blend into stone pillars of the archway and become invisible.  
  
Momo ran up to Rei and rolled him over. "Rei?!" She exclaimed. She grew worried when he didn't move.  
  
Deathmask began to reach for the women when he sensed a strange energy that he hadn't felt in a long time. He recoiled as Ryu and Nina ran over to check on Momo.  
  
Ryu ran over to help his two friends, but for a moment he sensed something different, and he had to hold his hand up in front of his face to catch a projectile that had been launched at him.  
  
"You truly do have great strength, Brood, but your time will come!" The man in black exclaimed and then vanished into thin air.  
  
***  
  
Harvest's eyes suddenly opened and he stood up. He looked at himself and saw that the sword had been removed. He watched as his body rapidly healed itself and the whole closed up.  
  
"What power is this?" He thought, before vanishing.  
  
***  
  
Bernardo and another figure- concealed in a cloak- watched in dismay as their plan failed.  
  
"Your people were supposed to act a failsafe if something went wrong- what the hell happened just now?!" Bernardo demanded.  
  
"We would have had them, but forces beyond our control interfered." The cloaked figure replied. "Harvest and Deathmask were not yet prepared to handle fighting a Brood." He added. "Or that knight that intervened." He finished.  
  
"Then we'll just have blow the café up!" Bernardo announced as he pulled out a radio. "I can still save this mission!" He added frantically.  
  
But the cloaked figured grabbed him by the wrist. "Wait!" He exclaimed.  
  
Bernardo was caught off guard by this. "What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"If you fire a missile right now, while the dragon is in the café, then it will most likely result in triggering his dormant powers. which are stronger then even he can control." He concluded. "I will explain this to your boss, do not worry." He then added.  
  
Bernardo stepped back and put the radio away. "Damnit!" He yelled. "Then it seems that we will have to use Francisco's plan." He added, flatly.  
  
***  
  
The three of them gathered around Rei and watched nervously.  
  
Finally, the Worren's eyes opened and he looked around at them. He smiled weekly. "It looks like you've caught me laying down on the job." He remarked, trying to joke. He then lost consciousness again.  
  
~End of Chapter Thirteen~  
  
I can't think of much to say at the end of this. I'll talk more in the next chapter.  
  
-Bojack Hyotoko= Fireman Mashimi= 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Bad Guys Get Angry...

Okay, so here I am at the next chapter of the story. It's sure come a long way since the beginning, and there's still a lot of excitement left.  
  
I can honestly say that this story has really begun building up to the climax, so the next few chapters are going to really heat things up, if you all know what I mean.  
  
Anyway, without any more delay, I'll get on with this.  
  
-Bojack  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Bad Guys Get Angry!  
  
Ginorelli looked down at the man's face and frowned. He was sweating bullets and had a look of absolute terror in his eyes.  
  
"It's just too bad that it had to come to this, in the end. It's always a shame when smart people like you try and stand in my way." He spoke.  
  
"I gave you the chance to join me, but you went against me instead." He then added as he walked away. He then turned around and looked at him again. "Hold down his hand." He instructed his men.  
  
One of them pulled out the terrified man's hand and set it down on the table and then held it down by the wrist.  
  
Ginorelli walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Well now, here we are, face to face." He remarked. "I just want to make three point to you. and then I'll leave you alone." He spoke. He then turned to one of his men. "If he doesn't scream, then you let him go." He instructed him.  
  
The men nodded.  
  
He then looked down at the man's hand and grabbed hold of one of his fingers. "Number, I try to control my anger." He said as he broke one of his fingers, yet the man managed to remain silent. He took another finger. "Number two, I don't always succeed." He said as he broke another one, causing tears to stream down the man's face. He then took another one. "and number three, I've got seven more points to make!"  
  
***  
  
Bernardo waited for his boss outside the room. He didn't even flinch when he heard the screaming. Eventually, Ginorelli emerged and looked at him.  
  
"I presume that you have bad news?" Ginorelli asked as he lit a cigar. The two of them walked through the hallway to his office.  
  
"Yes sir, I regret to inform you that the plan failed." Bernardo spoke in an apologetic tone of voice.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you." Ginorelli replied with a sigh, opening the door as he stepped into the office.  
  
"But I'm more disappointed in you." He spoke to in invisible figure in the dark office.  
  
A cloaked figure stepped forward. "My men pulled back in the name of their own safety." He replied.  
  
"Oh," Ginorelli began. "and why is that?" He then asked.  
  
"We're not yet at full strength." He began. "And there was the issue of the interference from the Brood and the Dark Knight." He added.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The Mob Boss asked him.  
  
"A young man with blue hair appeared today, at the café." He explained. "He is a child of the dragons, and if we had attacked with our full power. then he would have become a dragon, himself." He explained. "This is why I stopped your men from killed the two beast-people, because it surely would have caused him to transom into some uncontrollable monster with the power to disintegrate the entire area." He added.  
  
"I see." Ginorelli replied. He then turned to Bernardo. "We cannot hold back any longer, it's time to call out all the men." He instructed him. "And tell Francisco to get his special guns ready for action." He then added.  
  
"Yes sir." Bernardo replied.  
  
Ginorelli then turned around to face the cloaked man. "Are you going to join us?" He asked.  
  
"Harvest and Deathmask must return to our master." He replied. "But I will remain, and help deal with the targets when the time comes." He replied.  
  
Ginorelli smiled.  
  
***  
  
Rei looked around and noticed that he seemed to be floating in some kind of white void. He sat up as he floated and looked around more carefully.  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Rei jumped and then turned around to come face to face with a very strange looking man. Rei held his tail, trying to smooth out the bristled fur as he assessed the man before him.  
  
He had blue skin and long brown hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail in the back and pointed ears. He was wearing a black kimono with a white sash.  
  
"Who are you?" The Worren asked him.  
  
"Why, I'm Bojack, the author." He replied with a smile. "I've already met Ryu when he was hallucinating, and now I'm here to have little talk with you." He replied.  
  
"Where am I?" Rei asked as he looked around.  
  
"You're in 'Author Space'." Bojack replied. "A special dimension between the Real World and the Fanfiction World." Bojack explained. "You'll be here for a little while longer, until you regain consciousness." He added.  
  
"Who was that guy that knocked me out?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, he's one of the great Ten Avatars of Myria." Bojack replied. "They're all very serious warriors." He added.  
  
"Yeah, about that." Rei began. "Why did you put such serious villains in a comedy?" He asked.  
  
"It's because I needed to make a shameless plug for my future stories. They'll be appearing in the sequels for 'The Cell'." He admitted with a blush. "Here, have some tea." He instructed Rei as he handed him a cup, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Thanks." Rei spoke as he accepted the cup and took a sip from it. "any Advice about the future?" He asked him.  
  
"I can't go too much into the details of the future for you guys, but I can say that it won't be much longer until the end is here." He replied. "Essentially, I'm now writing with the end in mind." He added.  
  
***  
  
Ryu and Nina were standing beside Rei as he lay there, not moving. Momo was sitting at his side.  
  
"Still unconscious." Ryu remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but who's he talking too?" Nina asked quietly.  
  
Ryu shrugged. "I'm just glad that we got him back to the Tower without incident." He replied.  
  
***  
  
Ash walked into the lab, slipping on his lab coat as he did so. "Sorry I'm late." He told the people in the room. "I had some business to attend to." He explained as he sat down.  
  
Biggs, Jessie, and Gary were all standing there, waiting.  
  
Ash observed that Mogu was sitting in a chair, looking rather nervous. The Biologist walked over to the mull-man. "Is the injection ready?" He asked the others as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
Gary walked over to him and handed him a needle with a pallid green liquid in it. Ash took it and then kneeled down beside Mogu. "Now you might feel a little prick, but it will pass quickly." Ash informed him as he prepared his arm for the injection. Mogu flinched slightly as the needle went into his soft flesh, but the sting soon receded as the instrument was retracted.  
  
Ash stood up and addressed the others. "Now, what I've done just now to Mogu will in now way harm him." He began. "I have simply injected him with a liquid form of the plant that we have been experimenting with." He went on. "I believe that it can be used as a sort of 'truth serum'." He finished.  
  
And with that, he kneeled back down and began speaking to Mogu. "Now, Mogu." He began. "You didn't really want to end up working in a mine-shaft, did you?" He asked him kindly.  
  
"No." Mogu admitted, after some initial reservations.  
  
"What was it, then, that you would have rather been?" Ash asked him.  
  
He began stuttering as he struggled with the answer. "I wanted to be a singer!" He suddenly blurted out, forced into speaking by the plant's influence.  
  
"Would you like to sing right now?" Ash asked him, becoming gravely serious, suddenly.  
  
Mogu began sweating badly, trying to speak, but failing each time. "I. I." He began unevenly. "I want to..! Oh no!" He blurted out as he suddenly turned green and ran off.  
  
Ash looked at the others and sighed. "Perhaps there are still a few problems to work out." He admitted as he shook his head.  
  
***  
  
"It's time for me to move this plot along." Bojack informed Rei. "You'll be waking up soon." He added.  
  
"You mean that the other authors are going to appear?" Rei asked, surprised by the sudden end of their meeting.  
  
"I suppose it would be right to send you off without some kind of special feature." Bojack reasoned. He then cleared his throat. "Hey Boko, this guy wants a cameo, how about it?" He called out. "She be here any minute now." Bojack informed him with a smile.  
  
"Well, it was fun talking to you." Rei replied.  
  
"Yes, it was." Bojack remarked with a smiled. "And say hello to Ryu for me, he'll know who am." He added. "And tell him that Tio says hello, too!" He exclaimed, suddenly remembering that piece of information.  
  
And with that, Boko (the 'Guitar-Playing Chokobo') broke a Spanish Guitar over the Worren's head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"How's that for a cameo!" Bojack exclaimed.  
  
Boko looked at the destroy instrument. "Do you think I hit him too hard?" She asked him.  
  
"Not at all!" Bojack replied happily. "A few days from now- we'll all be laughing about it anyway." He remarked.  
  
***  
  
Francisco held up his the strange rifle he was holding and aimed it at a target off in the distance. "Now watch this." He instructed Bernardo enthusiastically.  
  
A bullet suddenly fired out from the barrel of the gun and plunged deep into the target across the room. A small mini-gun (mounted on a turret) followed its path. And when the bullet hit its mark, the mini-gun opened fire on it with all six revolving barrels- destroying the target in secants!  
  
"It's really very simple." Francisco began. "This gun fires a special tracer bullet, which the mini-gun is programmed to track and destroy the moment it hits its target." He explained.  
  
"I don't see how this will help us." Bernardo remarked as he watched the mini-gun wind down.  
  
"The tracer I used was just for show." He replied. "The one we will use against that Tiger guy and that weird woman with the rabbit ears- and whoever else that decided to get in our- will be much smaller." He finished as he held up a tiny bulling between two fingers. "The target will never know that this even hit them, so we wont have to worry about them removing it." He finished as he set the gun down and began walking away, Bernardo following beside him.  
  
"And with as sitting ducks, they'll be easy marks for the real fire power." Francisco informed him.  
  
"I just hope that everything works out in the end." Bernardo retorted to his enthusiastic comrade.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to have done this double-length chapter for no reason." He replied.  
  
***  
  
Ash walked into the room were Momo and the others were waiting in. He crossed the room and looked down at the unconscious Worren.  
  
Momo noticed as Rei began to wake up. "Are you alright she asked him nervously.  
  
Rei looked at her and remained quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "It wasn't so bad in the end." He added. "I got to meet some interesting people while I was 'out'." He continued. He then noticed that Ryu was there. "Oh yeah, the author asked me to tell you that someone named Tio says 'hello'." He finished as he laid back down.  
  
Ryu recoiled at the mention of the woman who had terrorized him during his drug-induced hallucination.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryu?" Nina asked as she noticed the Dragon becoming pale.  
  
~End of Chapter 14~  
  
Well, I got this chapter finished. I'm happy to say that I'm back on track with my writing. And after a little break, I feel better then ever! So please send me some reviews and let me know what you all though of this chapter.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed this story so far. (Tio, Zinic, Boko, Shannon, and all the others! Yow!)  
  
-Bojack727 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Moving Right Along

Last Chapter date: (June 4, 2003) Current Chapter date: (December 3, 2003)  
  
(God! Six months lag time! Shame on me!)  
  
***  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE! ~The Classic Role Playing Game, as you've never seen it before!~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Moving Right Along  
  
Ash pulled the trigger to the sound of the jeering onlookers, but his hand slipped on the handle of the gun and the barrel turned upwards slightly, just as a bullet fired out of the weapon, cutting just slightly across his scalp as the bullet flew up towards the ceiling. Ash began crying as blood ran down the side of his face.  
  
Two men carrying guns took the crying man by the arm out of the small room he was in. They soon returned back inside, laughing heartily.  
  
Rei and Ryu looked each other in the eyes as they sat across the small table from one another. Their keen eyes met as they stared at one another. The presence of their captors was made evident by the continual prodding from AK-47s.  
  
Both the Worren and the Dragon were prisoners in a small, dimly lit shack elevated over a running river. Both of them were dressed in dirty, soaking combat fatigues and had red headbands tied around their foreheads. A small .38 caliber revolver lay on the table between them.  
  
Rei narrowed his eyes and spoke up at last. "None of these asswholes can understand what we're saying, so I'll lay it out for you." He explained.  
  
Ryu nodded and listened eagerly.  
  
"I'm gonna raise the stakes in this game." He went on. "There's three of them in here, so I'm going to ask for three bullets." He finished.  
  
"What?" Ryu asked in shock, his tired eyes suddenly widening. "With the extra bullet in the wheel, you could get shot!" He added.  
  
Rei nodded. "I'm aware of that." He replied. "But it's a risk that I have to take." He continued. "Besides, if I make through the third turn, then. then it'll be their turn." He added darkly. "I'll blow that one to the right away and then we can make our move." He finished.  
  
The Dragon trembled slightly. "Alright, I'll do it." He replied.  
  
Rei called one of his captors over to them and spoke to him in a strange language. He held up three fingers as he spoke to them. The make looked back over to his allies and the three of them talked it over and then he came back and picked up the gun and slid another bullet into the chamber and spun the wheel around and placed it down in front of them.  
  
Rei watched as the man pointed at him and motioned for him to take the revolver. The Worren reached over and picked up the gun and then looked straight Ryu. "It's up to you to kill the fourth one outside."  
  
Ryu nodded and then swallowed hard.  
  
Rei smiled and pressed the gun against the side of his head and pulled on the trigger, causing the hammer to begin pulling back. Thick beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he gritted his teeth.  
  
*click*  
  
No bulled it came from the revolver, so Rei placed it back down on the table and laughed nervously. Ryu followed suit and began to laugh nervously as well, till it came to his turn to pull the trigger. The Dragon picked up the revolver and pressed the barrel against the side of his head, against the red material of the headband, the color was chosen so as to make the blood from their potential head wounds less noticeable.  
  
The hammer pulled back as the wheel slid its next chamber into its way. It was at this moment that Ryu's false show of strength gave way and tears began to stream down his face.  
  
"Cut that out, damnit!" Rei yelled. "Don't let these bastards win! Pull the f***ing trigger like a man!!!" He yelled.  
  
The young man cried out and pulled the trigger, and almost fainted when nothing happened.  
  
Their captors laughed at them and egged them on to continue. Rei reached over and picked up the gun and place it against his head. "Remember Ryu, back home, in Maine." He began. "Just one bullet!" He finished saying as he pulled the trigger a second time, and when nothing happened- he began to laugh.  
  
Soon, their captors joined in on their laughter. A few moments passed, when Rei turned to his side and fired the gun off, sending a bullet into the space between the nearest man's eyes.  
  
The other two started to get up, but Rei fired on them again and Ryu dived across the table and picked up the assault-rifle as the Worren fired on the third on, killing him.  
  
Ryu turned over onto his side and fired off several rounds just as another man burst into the room. The high-caliber rounds rapidly tore through him, killing him in secants.  
  
The two of them ran outside and dashed straight over to the holding pin where a very weak Ash was being held. Rei broke the lid off of the pit and reached down and pulled him out of the, rat-infested, running water that was now up to his chest.  
  
But, then, as he pulled him out of the water, rounds came from far off, blazing into Ash's back, killing him instantly.  
  
"No!" Rei screamed. "God no!" He cried out.  
  
Ryu cried out in a similar fashion as he saw his comrade die. "NO!" He screamed.  
  
~You have failed to achieve all objectives. simulation is now concluded, have a nice day. ~ A strange, detached voice informed them from out of nowhere.  
  
The three men stood there, in a white room, back in their regular clothes.  
  
Rei pulled off his simulation goggles and wiped his brow. "God, Momo!" He exclaimed. "When you said the game was called 'Dear Hunter', I thought that you meant that it was a game about hunting dear," He exclaimed. "Not about the 1977 film, 'The Dear Hunter'!" He added.  
  
"That was the most horrible thing I've ever been through!" Ryu complained.  
  
Ash shook his head. "You shouldn't complain," He began. "You got to be Christopher Walken. and Rei was Robert De Niro!" He added. "But I had to be John Savage!" He complained.  
  
Ryu looked over at Momo, who was sitting at a control consol. "Why did he get to be De Niro?" He asked the woman.  
  
Rei just grinned. "Maybee the game recognized my true leadership potential." He remarked confidently.  
  
"Don't be too upset Ryu, you're character got the Academe Award for the thing." He informed in reassuringly.  
  
The young Dragon beemed at this.  
  
"Well maybe one of you girls would like to be Meryl Streep next time." He remarked.  
  
Both females blushed slightly in confusion.  
  
"I think we should be getting back to the research now." Ash remarked.  
  
Everyone one agreed and began heading out of the room.  
  
Ash stopped and looked down at the simulation visor he had been wearing as well as the gloves and heart-rate monitor. "Such realistic equipment," He commented. "What kind of civilization could have builds this." He murmured. "And yet, in the end, it's just another illusion." He added. He turned around and walked towards the door. But, then he stopped and reached up to touch the side of his head and brought his fingertips back down to see them stained with a small amount of blood. A large bead of sweat formed on the side of his head. ".Uh, maybe too realistic of an illusion." He added.  
  
~End of Chapter Fifteen~  
  
Oh my god! I haven't updated this story in ages, it feels like years since I worked on it. I hope you like it, and I'll try not to go another 5 or 6 months before the next update.  
  
-Later,  
  
-Bojack747 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: I will Break You!

This will be the 2nd update after my six months of inactivity. I hope that no one was too confused by the last chapter, but it was something that I just felt like I needed to write and get out of my system.  
  
I would like to send out my thanks, to Tio Rank P, Shannon, Boko, Zinic, Lufia2, AngelKitty, Ryu-sama, Kohran, and Wood Elf/Kitty. And anyone else who was nice enough too review this story.  
  
You guys are the best, thanks! ^o^  
  
-Bojack  
  
BREATH OF FIRE 3: UP IN SMOKE! ~The Classing Role Playing Game like you've never seen it before!~  
  
Chapter Sixteen: I Will Break You!  
  
Ginorelli was sitting at a small table in the back of the large room.  
  
Cigarette smoke floated around the area as many people of questionable morals conversed with one another while working out future business.  
  
"Waiter," He called as he held up his hand.  
  
A young man quickly ran over to where he was sitting. "Yes Don?" He asked him courteously.  
  
Bring a fresh bottle of wine, my friends will be here soon." He instructed him.  
  
The Youngman nodded and bowed slightly as he quickly made his way off to the wine seller to retrieve fresh bottle.  
  
The Mob Boss picked up his cigar and puffed on it, then blowing out a stream of grey smoke from his lips.  
  
"Marco!" A heavy voice exclaimed as another man appeared before him.  
  
"Luciano!" Ginorelli exclaimed as he stood up from his table and embraced the man heartily. He then released him and looked him in the eyes. "Come, sit down and have a drink, the boy will be back soon with another bottle of Chateau Brian." He explained as he motioned for his friend to sit down.  
  
Luciano sat down across from his and lit a cigar. "You look well, Marco." He commented.  
  
Genorelli looked at his old friend. "What can I say, the times, they have been good to me." He replied cheerfully. "But you," He began. "You sailed back to the home land, was it as beautiful as always?" He asked.  
  
Luciano laughed happily, his slicked back black hair glistening in the dim candlelight. He smoothed out the creases in his fancy dress suit. "Such beauty!" He replied. "It was just the way it was when we left for this new land over 50 years ago." He added.  
  
"Such memories," Ginorelli remarked. "I remember as a child, no more the four years old, as we sailed from the old port city to our new home." He reminisced with his old friend.  
  
"Yes, my friend, this is truly the land of opportunity!" Luciano replied.  
  
"Only in Windia, may you truly become a made-man!" Someone remarked as he appeared. The man's long brown hair was pulled back behind his head in a ponytail.  
  
"Scorsese!" The two men spoke in unison. Their friend quickly joined them at the table.  
  
The waiter then returned with a new bottle of wine and set down on the table and left, just to returned with five glasses. The three men watched him fill their glasses up and then leave the bottle for them.  
  
Ginorelli looked at his two friends. "My friends, I have news to tell you, some grave, and some joyous." He imparted to them. "As you can see, there are two extra glasses here, but no one to drink them." He commented.  
  
The other two men nodded.  
  
"Why is Puccini not here?" Luciano asked.  
  
Ginorelli looked at him grimly. "A few weeks ago,' He began to reply. "The Feds finally caught up with him." He explained to them. "He was shot so many time that he could barley be recognized when his body was brought in.  
  
"But how?" Scorsese exclaimed.  
  
"I now know that it could have only happened through betrayal." He informed them. "One of our own has betrayed us for blood money." He finished.  
  
"Treachery is the most unforgivable sin!" A new figure announced to the others as he took a sip from the remaining wine glass.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Scorsese exclaimed as he and Luciano reached into their jackets.  
  
"No, my friends," Ginorelli implored them. "He is with me." He finished.  
  
The two men eased up and leaned back into their chairs, picking up their wine glasses to take sips from them.  
  
The stranger was covered in a cape the hung over his shoulder and a large scarf that was pulled around his face. His eyes were concealed by a pair of strange dark glasses and a wide-brimmed hat was pulled over his head. "Those who would turn against the man who made him what he is, is the most deplorable kind of person ever." He remarked. He then took another drink from his glass, lifting up the scarf slightly to take a drink from it.  
  
Two other men approached them and stopped before the table. One of them was fairly young with not facial hair and the other had a more worn face with a thick eyebrows and a mustache.  
  
Ginorelli looked up at them. "Vincent." He spoke to the younger man. He then turned to the older looking man. "Carmine." He said, acknowledging the man. "I wish to extend my most sincerest apologies to you both in your time of loss. He then stood up and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders and leaned in so that his mouth was near his left ear. "This heinous act will not go unpunished." He began. "As he was to you, Antonio was like a brother to myself as well." He added/  
  
"Thank you, Don." Carmine replied.  
  
Ginorelli then walked over to the younger man. "Vincent, I know this is hard for you, we all knew how he was like a father to you." He remarked, sadly. The masked man held up the last glass of wine and Ginorelli took the proffered vessel and place it Vincent's hands.  
  
"This would have been Antonio's glass, so I think that it is only appropriate that you accept it, in his place." He announced calmly as he placed the glass firmly in the young man's hand.  
  
Vincent hesitantly took a drink from it.  
  
Ginorelli then turned to address the group. "Unfortunately, after giving this much thought, I realized that our dear Antonio Puccini was betrayed by one of our own kind." He announced to the other men.  
  
Everyone tensed up at this, except the masked stranger, who remained strangely at ease.  
  
"Worse yet," Ginorelli began. "It could only be one that was close to him." He finished.  
  
Vincent looked back in forth from the different men around him. Carmine seemed to start to breath heavily.  
  
Ginorelli began walking towards Carmine as he continued to speak. "Only a man who could get close enough to him could know enough to lead the Feds to him and bring about his death. He looked Carmine in the eyes. "And I think there is a man in this room who can tell us all who it was that did." He added.  
  
Vincent coughed slightly.  
  
Ginorelli turned around and looked at him. "Only a son could get so close to a father to that." He suddenly announced as he turned to walk towards Vincent.  
  
The young man clutched his throat and started to cough roughly.  
  
"A son who would betray the love of a father who took him in when no one else would." He elaborated as he walked over to Vincent, who was actually starting to gasp for air. The man place his arm around his neck and pulled Vincent up against him and whispered into his ear. "You're just dirty snake, boy, that is all you are." He told him as he released his grip on him. He then leaned forwards and kissed him on the forehead. "You are a snake that must be killed with his own venom!" He added.  
  
Vincent dropped the glass onto the floor and it shattered across the smooth wooden surface. He gasped for air as his eyes widened in horror.  
  
All of the others stepped back as they watched in horror at the man before them fell onto the floor and convulsed in agony, until he finally died.  
  
"You poisoned us as well?" Scorsese asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"No, no, no, no, my friends." He answered. "Only this creature." He added as he kicked the dead body on the floor.  
  
"But how?" Luciano asked.  
  
The stranger began laughing.  
  
Gino turned and looked at him. "When no was looking, my 'friend' here, place a particularly potent curse on the wine in the glass, as he handed it to me." He explained too them all. "So the slightest bit of this wine would kill a man in just minutes." He added. "A fitting punishment for a treacherous snake like this." He said as he pointed at Vincent's body as it lay at his feet.  
  
"I called you all here for one reason." Ginorelli explained. "It's time that we routed our enemies once and for all." He added. "The Windian Secret Service has decided to get involved in this, which is something that we must not tolerate." He went on as he picked up a glass of wine and downed in one gulp and then dropped the cup onto the floor- watching it shatter into a hundred pieces.  
  
"Now is the time for us to reap the wild wind and break our enemies once and for all!"  
  
~End of Chapter Sixteen~  
  
===End of Disk 2  
  
===Please Insert Disk 3  
  
Ha ha ha. I like that ending. Anyway, I'll be back soon with the next chapter. By then, the story will be moving along. (I hope. ~_~) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Recap, part 1

Recap: Part 1  
  
The Author (Me- Bojack) is driving along a dusty highway in a red 1968 Shelby GT 500.  
  
Bojack: "On the 31st of October, a story of mine was presented to the Fanfiction.net community."  
  
Cactuses can be seen flying by as the car speeds along  
  
Bojack: "It was a fan story for the game Breath of Fire 3." He pauses briefly. "I had been stumbling through an ocean of fan fiction for this game since I was a freshman in high school. Then, something lead me to the website that you're on right now- FF.net." He pauses again to adjust his sunglasses. "I found the BoF section and began skimming through it- and I came upon a story written by TioRankP. It was called 'Untouchable' and I was hooked on it instantly."  
  
Flash back of me looking at computer screen and reading  
  
Bojack: "After a read it for a bit, I decided to give a try and my own BoF3 fic. I had a couple of other fics out as well. One was the Gunslinger-  
  
Cut to scene of Vincent Valentine in a shootout with various attackers. Cut to scene of Vincent in the clinic. "You're dying, Vincent." Explains the Doctor. Cut to scene of the casino as Charles speaks. "I want Valentine dead."  
  
Bojack: "It's not done yet, but it will be. I also had an InuYash fan fiction that no one liked. Apparently it didn't jive with the whole mushy- fluff thing that the fans wanted. I had to drop it because it was such a dismal fan failure..."  
  
Scene of an older Kagome holding her eldest son as he lies bleeding on the ground. A figure in a black cloak rides up to her and drops down a letter. "If you ever want to see you're grandson alive, then you'll follow the instruction on that." "My hands are just a bloody as the kidnappers because I chose to walk out on you, but I'll make them all pay." An older (human) Inuyasha tells Kagome.  
  
Bojack: "I also had a few others back then too, but none of this is relevant to what I'm getting to." He pauses. "The story was comedy at its core, plain and simple. I didn't want to make an epic romantic drama like Tio had because I wanted something that could stand on its own, not as a contemporary of her fic."  
  
More cactuses  
  
Bojack: "One key element was the same as hers, it would focus around the relationship of Rei and Momo. That couple had been a favorite of mind since I got the game and started surfing the net." He pauses. "There was going to be comedy, and a lot of it if I could help it. The thing was, somewhere along the line, I kept finding myself looking at scenes that seemed pretty serious and dramtic." He checks the rear-view mirror. "This wasn't a problem, mind you- at least not for me and most of the readers." He pauses again. "Critics were unavoidable, you'll almost always write something that will offend of upset someone whether it was your intention to or not."  
  
Stops at a train track and looks and looks around, then continues  
  
Bojack: "Now all of you may be wondering why I'm talking to you in a scene that was clearly taken from the 2nd volume of 'Kill Bill', and I don't blame you. So much has happened with this story that it's practically grown beyond my control, so I'm going to devote this episode to getting all of the readers caught up and up to date so that I can move this story right along."  
  
Bojack: Hello, I'm Bojack, the author of this story and apparently an on and off extra/ plot device for it.  
  
Tio: Hello, I'm TioRankP, the author of "Untouchable" and I played "Tio the Hammer Fairy" in episode 5 and myself in episode 10.  
  
Zinic: Hello, I am Zinic, not currently posting anything. I help with the continuity and grammatical issues of the story.  
  
Bojack: big moral support too. Anyway, we're going to look at a series of clips from the first five episodes and trying to make some sort of sense out of them.  
  
Zinic: I just hope the 'fans' don't figure out that this is just a lame clip show.  
  
Tio: Hai, me too, Bojack.  
  
Bojack: I prefer to think of it as a tribute. Now lets get onto the clips. I'll start by telling you that this is the first scene from the first chapter.  
  
Ryu was going to stay with Nina in Windia for a while, but Momo had to get back to the tower to take care of a few things at the Tower Ruins. Momo had been just fine in going by herself, but Nina didn't like the idea of her walking all that way on her own- the teleportation machines had been temporarily put out of service by a magnetic discharge when Myria's Floating Eden was destroyed. Now this posed a problem, as Nina didn't want Ryu to leave, so with only one other option remaining, she insisted that Rei go with her. The Worren had been less then thrilled by the aspect of having to be alone with the Engineer, but Ryu was finally able to convince him to go.   
  
Bojack: Exposition! This is one of two of my fics that have it.  
  
Tio: "The Cell" being the other, right?  
  
Bojack: Yes, but the cell's was actually much more to the point and less along the lines of a way of covering what could have been an extra chapter in just one bulky paragraph.  
  
Zinic: Like in this story.  
  
Bojack: Bingo! I wasn't sure about my writing style yet, so I just glossed over the intro and used that lame exposition paragraph. I was too eager to get the story. Lets see the next scene.  
  
Scene of Rei and Momo walking along through the woods and then stopping to get into an argument, and almost a fight, but then stopping and going on.  
  
Bojack: Anyone who can't see the romance in that has to be "crazy"! (Sarcastically)  
  
Tio: The tension is nice.  
  
Zinic: Too bad that you won't bother to learn how to use html. tags or you could have shown "crazy" as italic.  
  
Bojack: Real clever. Now, that scene was pretty much reflective of how I felt about the two characters initial relationship.  
  
Zinic: Its also reflective of all the other scenes like it in the other Rei/Momo fics.  
  
Bojack: Thanks for the complement! (Sarcastic tone.) On to the next clip. This scene was the result of the finding the strange plant and then the smoke that it made in the fire. I'll let the readers do the math.  
  
Rei finally woke up, suffering from a bad headache. He then rolled over onto his side and felt something against him, or someone. "What the hell?" He thought. He slowly shifted onto his other side and saw that what he had been afraid of was true.  
  
There was Momo, lying there, asleep. Her long orange hair was hanging down over her face and her long, rabbit ears were hanging down on the sides of her face. Her body was moving gently in unison with her breathing.  
  
Rei then lifted up the blanket that they were sharing and looked down at himself. He choked when he realized that he wasn't wearing anything, and as far as he could see, neither was Momo.  
  
And so, it didn't take long for the magnitude of the situation to don on the Tiger. But, there was really nothing that he could think to say, except for what he always said when he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Well, doesn't this beat all." He said, while rubbing his palms across his forehead. Bojack: The "morning after" scene, which continues into episode two. This had me a little nervous, because I didn't want it to be tacky.  
  
Zinic: Then why did you write the fic in the first place?  
  
Bojack: I'll ignore that. After the end of this chapter, I got a couple of reviews, one of which kept in my mind. He is the condensed version of it.  
  
Rei is not a worren. And you put in it that worren posses super speed when they don't. In BOF4 Cray who was a REAL worren was slow as hell, he was like garr, strong but slow. Momo was the second slowest after garr, and no way in hell could she succesfully hit rei.   
  
Bojack: The guy who sent me this could only be identified as "Ryan". What bothered me about it was that the guy failed to see that I wasn't going for realism here. Maybe I overreacted a little by calling him out in the next chapter. Oh well. Otherwise, everyone seemed to like it.  
  
Zinic and Tio: I did.  
  
Bojack: Thank you. Also, this was the second contact I had received from Tio, I had e-mailed her earlier and asked her if she- the obviously superior writer- would look at it, and she did. I was overjoyed when I saw that she liked it. I also got my first contact from Shannon- now known as RaftRider- in the review section, she loved it and I was overjoyed at that to, because she would become one of my few true steadfast fans- which includes the present company with me now.  
  
On another note, look at this, its from a person who chose to call them self "you know who."  
  
Why is this crap still here? I thought you had the dignity to remove it a long time ago. It's a shame, and not to mention a surprise, that there's actual people who like it, even better writers than you.  
  
Remove it. this steaming piece of fertilizer is only stealing valuable space here on FF.Net   
  
Bojack: What a SON OF A BITCH, I hope that you're reading this chapter right now because I'm gonna keep that review as something to laugh at when I'm sad about actual relevant things. AND IF "YOU KNOW WHO" WANT TO CONTACT ME IN A WAY THAT I CAN GET BACK TO HIM/HER. THAT'S RIGHT- I'M CALLING YOU OUT MOTHER FER. Anyway, on to the next scene.  
  
Morning after scene... Bojack: Looking back, I admit that the scene was a little too "Halmark-ish" for my liking, they realized their feeling to easily. But as Fred Delles from the "Cool But Archives" proved- Romance can be obscenely funny and bizarre. Now we're in episode two, where Momo and Rei are now a couple- groan- and they figure out that plant caused them to sleep with each other.  
  
Tio: And now they'll head back to the Tower, right?  
  
Bojack: Exactly. Chapter two lead to my first reviews from "Wood Elf and Kitty", Boko (the Guitar-Playing Chokobo) and Kohran Kurogane.  
  
Momo looked up at him, she was speechless. She just leaned her head against his chest for a moment. "Rei. you're never what you seem to be, just when I think I know you." She began. "You surprise me, with something like this." She said, smiling as she looked up into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently. She then got up, her long copper-colored hair poured down as she stood up, the long dark strands hanging around her body.  
  
Zinic: Someone likes Momo!  
  
Bojack: Guilty as charged, I guess I always just had a thing for exotic women like her in videogames. I threw in a bit of a "lime" scene and then had them decide to go to the tower together.  
  
Tio: Now for chapter three.  
  
"Hey, Momo, how do you think that stuff affected us like that?" Rei asked her. The Engineer looked at him. "I don't know exactly, it probably has some sort of chemical in it that lowers our minds ability for logical thinking. that makes us act so weird." She said, sighing out loud. "But, no matter what happens, I will never stray from my duties as a scientist and pioneer of the never ending search for knowledge!" She exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose as miniature fireworks set off behind her. As this happened, she became all starry-eyed.  
  
Rei couldn't help but smiled at the unusual display of enthusiasm. "Very moving." Rei said with his eyes closed and his hand at the back of his head.  
  
"You bet it is!" Momo said, striking another pose.   
  
Tio: Very kawai.  
  
Bojack: Indeed, this was when I started inserting various anime fodder into the story. The story will be lighthearted for a while after this. I like the idea of Momo being so dramatic about her love of science that it set off all of those anime clichés.  
  
Zinic: The part with the robots is a bit off in terms of the story's ach.  
  
Bojack: Yes, I planned to do more with that idea, but it didn't work out. The next key point is the elevator scene, which is heavy on the mush if you know what I mean. I guess I was feeling in a romantic mood at the time. The hinting at Momo's maternal instinct never lead to anything... and I'm sure now if it will play into the story again.  
  
Tio: I thought it was cute.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Windia, a certain princess was completely in the dark about as to what was happening with her two friends. namely, a certain tiger-striped man and a certain bunny-eared woman.  
  
She looked up her favorite blue haired dragon appeared in front of her. "Ryu, what do you think happened to those two?" She asked him.  
  
Ryu shrugged. "Why not contact the Tower; they might know something about their location there." Ryu suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Nina exclaimed, getting up and running off to get the two-way radio she had in her room.  
  
Dark Knight Raven looked down at the spot where the Mimerlia Bushes had been. "They're gone." He said to something that couldn't be seen.  
  
"Find them, Raven, find them! The Mimerlia plants can't fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"I know, Master Lore." Raven replied.  
  
Bojack: Those two scenes were to set the stage for the next chapter and for the future of the whole story. Chapter three was really generating a lot of feedback and it would lead to my first contact with Ryu-sama, who would later become an advisor of sorts to me on another story I was working on.  
  
Tio: They were eating it up!  
  
Zinic: The extra charaters also complicates the whole thing as well. On to chapter four.  
  
Bojack: There isn't much to this chapter, it was mostly done as a way to get Ryu and Nina into the loop of the story and involve them more. Also, Ryu's speech scene worked pretty well.  
  
Zinic: In a nutshell, we have a story about sex and drugs.  
  
Bojack: So far, yes. But there is more to it. I'm pretty happy with Momo's remark about the situational anime physics.  
  
A strange man with pale blond hair stopped in front of the door to the tower. He looked down at the map he was holding. "Hmm, this looks like the right spot." He said as he looked back up at the door. He then noticed a speaker next to the door with an inscription underneath it that read: "Press button and wait for response, please speak clearly into the speaker."  
  
Zinic: Hark, the introduction of the first original character!  
  
Bojack: I wanted to expand the cast for many reasons, one was to help enhance the dialogues in the story. I also needed another intellect around so that Momo wouldn't be left with all of the technical info and end up sounding like a mouth piece for the info that I couldn't fit into the story in a normal way...  
  
...Though, I soon found that I liked him a lot more then I expected and began expanding his character as well, as all of the readers will see later on.  
  
Zinic: Coming up next is one of the most defining moments for the story.  
  
Tio: I hope this is my big scene.  
  
Bojack: It is. And I would like to state that this scene grew out of a need to make it very clear that this story was completely random, and for the most part- had no socially redeeming qualities.  
  
Ryu looked around, he suddenly realized that he was floating through a great multi-colored void filled with random things. like original scripts from Breath of Fire 3, the version were Ryu talks. The Dragon reached up and grabbed one of the loose-leaf scripts and skimmed through it. "Hmm, wow, I have some good lines. why'd they cut them.?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"Shame on you!" Said a loud feminine voice. Ryu jumped suddenly to see a strange girl in front of him. It was a short, thin girl with long blond hair- with pink highlights. She was wearing a long, sparkling dress over her slender body and butterfly-like wings swayed behind her.  
  
Bojack: Wait for it...  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ryu asked in confusion.  
  
The Girl smiled and the air around seemed to sparkle when she did. Ryu started to relax, until, she pulled out a gigantic hammer and hit him with it.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed.  
  
The girl struck a pose. "Sill Baka-head, my name is Tio Rank P and I'm your fairy guide for this little drug-induced freak out." She replied happily as little stars twinkled behind like in all those anime scenes.  
  
"But. I'm not freaking out." Ryu replied hesitantly.  
  
"You will by, silly." She said as she raised her hammer.  
  
"Oh no!" Ryu yelled as the girl swung herself around and put all of her body weight into hitting him and sending him propelling across the void.  
  
Tio: Yay!  
  
Bojack: I was so impressed with Tio's story "Untouchable", that I felt that she needed to be honored in some way, so I went out on a limb and asked her if she'd like to play a part in my story.  
  
Tio: And I said yes.  
  
Bojack: After she sent me a basic description of herself as she wanted to be portrayed, I took it from there. At first I wasn't sure as to what she would be- but I knew I wanted to have her featured in the hallucination scene. Then, an idea hit me like a ton of bricks!  
  
Zinic: The Baka Fairy!  
  
Bojack: Exactly, I was a huge fan of Poe's web comic "Exploitation Now" and I there was a character in it called the Baka Fairy. She would come in and look all sweet and harmless, but it would turn out that she had a giant hammer that she used to punish people for having dirty thoughts or doing perverse things.  
  
Zinic: Echi!  
  
Bojack: Her personality was perfect to relate to Tio, in the sense that she had a seemingly unlimited level of exuberance and enthusiasm. She also spoke what I like to call Otaku Japanese- the basic words that those fans at the conventions can say.  
  
Zinic: "Kawaii", "Nani", "Hai", etcetera.  
  
Bojack: Exactly. Tio became the "Tio Fairy", who's mission was to "guide" Ryu through his drugged out quest. But I felt it would be funnier if she was also the source of his torment as well.  
  
Tio: I was more then happy to be in the fic, and I love being able to tease little Ryu-chan like that. I was just a bit surprised at the way you had me acting so anime-ish.  
  
Bojack: The Fairy and this whole sequence would be full of anime clichés and traditional imagery, as well as a few unexpected quests and scenes.  
  
Tio: Explain the scene with "Musashi" in it.  
  
Bojack: That was a way of making a reference to a game that I could never decide if I liked or hated it. The game- in the long run- was a waste of my time. And, I think that it was expected to do MUCH better then it actually did.  
  
Zinic: Squaresoft had started to think that it was infallible.  
  
It was a tall man with blue skin and pointed ears. Long brown hear hung down his back and a red bandana was on his head. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots. A saber hung from his belt.  
  
"Oh no, not another nutcase?" Ryu exclaimed in fear.  
  
The man smiled. "That's right, you hopped up freak, I'm the author of this story, Bojack, and I'm here to send you on your way." He announced to the blue haired young man as he pulled out a giant club from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Huh?" Ryu asked.  
  
"That's right, the Magical Mystery Tour. I'm sending you back home on a one- way ticket out freakville, you damned dirty hippy!" He yelled raising his club. "It's time for a momentary lapse of reason, buddy!" Bojack yelled.  
  
And with that, Bojack sent Ryu screaming off into the sunset.  
  
Bojack: I believe that this is pretty self explanatory.  
  
Back in Wonderland.  
  
Bojack and Tio are sitting in the field drinking tea.  
  
"What did you think of that guy?" Asked Bojack as he took a sip of tea.  
  
Tio looked up at him. "Ryu-chan was okay, cute, but kind of clueless." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad we got things back to normal, can't have Dragons coming here whenever they please." Replies Bojack.  
  
Tio nods in agreement. "Hai, Bojack-san." She added with a smile.  
  
Bojack suddenly looked up. "Oh yes, it looks as if the closing statement is being done live." He remarked as he saw a sign next to them that read "The End". Bojack stands up. "I'd like to thank you all for reading this chapter, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please send me reviews and feedback to let me know that you liked this. Anyway, I'm Bojack and-"  
  
"And I'm Tio!" Inserted the Fairy lady (Author).  
  
"Right, and this is Tio." Bojack added.  
  
And we'd both just like to say goodbye!" They both called out in unison while pulling out those little fans that look like Japanese Flags that are sometimes scene in Anime when characters are cheering on someone.   
  
Bojack: That was the last scene of episode five, and on this note, I will say goodbye to all of you readers, and thanks to my two colleagues here who took the time to help me out with this.  
  
Tio: No problem.  
  
Zinic: Always a pleasure.  
  
Bojack: Next time, we'll be covering chapters 6-12. Until then...  
  
All three: See you later.  
  
End of Chapter 18 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Recap, part 2

Chapter 19: Recap, part 2  
  
Objective: To summarize- as best as possible considering the hosts- chapters 6-12.  
  
Players:

Bojack727 (An Author)   
RaftRider (Also an Author)   
Zinic (Retired Author and beta-reader)  
  
Projection of Success: Questionable!  
  
Bojack: By now, it should be clear as to who I am, at least in relation to this story. I am accompanied by two trusted friends/colleagues.  
  
Zinic: I am a friend of the author and while not beta-reading for this story, I am currently beta-reading for his other works.  
  
RaftRider: I offered suggestions for the storyline and appeared in episode 8.  
  
Bojack: This story, as some of you may recall, is my longest one and it is also my longest continual fan fic. The first chapter dates back to 2002, I am now posting this 21 months later. October 31 will be the 2nd anniversary.  
  
Zinic: Wow, I can't believe that you've milked it for that long.  
  
RaftRider: Tell me about it.  
  
Bojack: (Sweat drop) Anyway, the story's atmosphere had change considerably since its conception and I am happy to admit this. Chapter five was probably the first episode to set the tone for what would be this thing's standard.  
  
Zinic: It was also the first chapter to introduce an original character.  
  
Bojack: Exactly. Would either of you like to add anything about chapter six before we start?  
  
Zinic: Pure fluff!  
  
RaftRider: And you obviously were making another allusion to Tio's fic.  
  
Bojack: True, both true! Also, the scene with the Queen was the idea of RaftRider, and she deserves the credit for it, she asked for the queen to be in the story, so I did it- I thought it hinted a funny idea.  
---  
Rei looked at the group. "Could you please state your names and former employers." Rei politely instructed the four of them.  
  
The Male human stepped forward and introduced himself as "Biggs" and said that he was a former member of a group called "AVALANCH".  
  
The Female introduced herself as "Jessie" and said she had also been a member of "AVALANCH".  
  
The Dog Man introduced himself as "Garry" and said that he had been a former worker in a local Chrysm mine.  
  
The Mole Man then introduced himself as "Mogu" and said that he had worked in the same mine as Garry.  
  
Rei set down a file and looked at the group. "Well, you all seem qualified enough. There's just one problem." Rei announced as he turned to look at Biggs and Jessie. "I was told that Biggs would be accompanied by someone else, named Wedge." He stated calmly stated.  
  
Jessie smiled sweetly and spoke. "Um, Wedge was sick." She replied.  
  
Biggs then spoke up. "Yeah, so I thought that she would be good as a replacement." He added.  
  
"Alright." Rei replied, making a small note on a piece of paper. "Well then, all that's left it to get you guys settled in and show you what you'll be doing."   
---  
  
Zinic: Were you just too lazy to come up with new characters or was this some sort of artistic statement on your part?  
  
Bojack: Yes.  
  
Zinic: (sweat drop)!  
  
Bojack: That is a secret.  
  
RaftRider: Good form!  
  
Bojack: Thank you.  
  
(Bedroom Scene plays.)   
  
Bojack: This was inspired by the scene at the inn in Tio's fic, but my version was a lot more sexually charged then hers.  
  
Zinic: Shameless fan service.  
  
Bojack: Hey, if liking fan service is wrong, than I don't want to be right.  
  
RaftRider: You basically had a scene that restated several points on the 'Tio Cannon Law' booklet.  
  
Bojack: Basically. This chapter was mainly to get the rest of the story moving along, as if to say "hey, from here on out, this is the real deal."  
  
Zinic: That is questionable.  
  
Bojack: The fan response was more subdued for this chapter, but I wasn't bothered- this chapter was just a way of moving along, so it didn't have as much emotional significance. I really can't think of much else to say.  
  
RaftRider: On to chapter Seven.  
---  
Momo walked down the halls of the Tower, the early morning sun cast bright a pink and orange glow through the windows, brilliantly illuminating the pale stone walls and floor. She was wearing a black satin robe and her hair was hanging down her back and beside her face. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
She stepped into the large room that served as a pantry and kitchen in the Tower, and was surprised to see someone else there already.  
  
Ash turned around and looked at Momo, slightly surprised to see her up so early. He was wearing a long house coat to fight the slight morning chill that pervaded the inner walls of the Tower. He quickly pulled his coat shut when he realized that it was hanging open, exposing his long thing torso and pale skin to the red-head in front of him. "Sorry." He said as he tightened the sash around his coat. "I see I'm not the only one up early." He went on. Setting down the glass he was holding.  
  
Momo made sure to tighten her robe and blushed slightly. "Do you always get up so early?" She asked, trying to get over her embracement.  
  
Ash smiled. "I like to start my day off as soon as possible." He replied. "I thought you might like to know that I was able to convert the some of the samples into powder form. I think that in that state, it can be even more effective. I've also converted some of it into a liquid form." He added.  
  
"What do you plan to do with them now?" Asked Momo, brushing a few strands of copper-colored hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I believe that the in these two new forms, they can be even more powerful, I just need test subjects to try them on." He went on, scratching chin as he finished his sentence.  
  
Momo smiled as he finished his last statement. "What do you think those people that we hired were for?" She asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
Ash smiled. "I like the way you think." He replied.   
---  
Zinic: Bish!  
  
Bojack: I'm not really where I got the idea for that scene; I do like the tension it establishes between them, though. Ash is a character that pretty much grew beyond the basic perimeters that I set for him. He was originally going to be just this scientist, but he ultimately becomes sort of the voice of the audience, for the most part- he is the only normal person in the story. I tried to make it so that he would sort of reflect my feelings about the rest of the story as well as the sentiment of the fans. I'm not sure if it worked though.  
  
Zinic: But, the question is- is he a bishi?  
  
Bojack: I suppose so, if you look at it that way.  
---  
Later that morning.  
  
Ginorelli looked up as the door to his office swung open. He watched as his flunky walked. "What is it?" He asked abruptly.  
  
The room was dark and filled with old furniture and weapons, as well as several paintings and a coat of arms on one spot. There was an inscription at the bottom that read "The World For the Taking".  
  
The man flinched and stepped back. "Don Ginorelli, I am sorry to disturb you, but I have some news that may be of interest to you." He replied.  
  
"Speak up." He instructed him.  
  
"Yes sir, we received a letter stating that someone is setting up operations in the area." He informed him.  
  
"Run that by me again, what did you just say?" He shot back, leaning forward. "Someone is setting up oper-"  
  
"I heard that, you chump!" He shouted. "I was just making sure!" He went on. "Are you sure?" He demanded.  
  
"We can't be sure just yet." He replied, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.  
  
Ginorelli stood up. "Send out our in the area, I wasn't pictures, visual confirmation!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes sir, Don Ginorelli!" The man replied obediently as he left the room.  
  
Ginorelli turned around and took out a cigar from his desk. "No one moves in on my turf and gets away with it." He said as he lit the cigar and stuck it in his mouth.   
---  
RaftRider: I couldn't believe it when I saw this.  
  
Bojack: The only logical next move in the story was to establish villains for it, so I decided to do something that I hadn't scene in a fic before- the mob! I just hope no one was offended by it.  
---  
Stan put down his camera and moved along; he had to get photos that proved that this Tower place had a working lab, and that they were actually making something. In all honesty, he had no problem with being a spy. or a peeping tom if necessary. There were some benefits to spying on people.  
  
"That rabbit lady was not a bad looker." He thought to himself with a smile. He'd got some nice pictures of her and that tiger guy.   
  
Bojack: That scene probably speaks for itself, though I was bother somewhat by the idea of someone spying on Momo- it just seems so voyeuristic.  
---  
  
Zinic: Creepy.  
  
Bojack: So, now we have the chapter that sets the stage for most of the rest of the story- we now have a supporting cast, a complex storyline, and villains. I was working hard to move the story along and get to some point, as you will see- there was mixed success.  
  
Zinic: Anything about the fan reply that come to mind as being important?  
  
Bojack: Yes. This chapter marked the first appearance of the reviewer that really got to me.  
  
Zinic: Sara-chan?  
  
Bojack: Exactly. Look at this.  
---  
You know, I don't really enjoy stories based on a cliché as big as the one you used in chapters one and two. Yes, I'm talking about the use of strange substances or drugs as the base to bring the characters together.  
  
But then again, it is a comedy and that sets it apart from traditional fiction in how it should be judged. Mostly, I'll have to overlook the major OOCness in every character.  
  
Now, let me comment on some things:  
  
If this wasn't a comedy, I wouldn't be sure this fanfiction could work, but since it seems to be heading in other directions, the comedy factor may injure it when you read the story from chapter one to the last. Keep that in mind, you might want to just make small nods to action and retain the mayhem you have created intact.  
---  
  
Bojack: I edited that just a little to focus on the spirit what she was trying to tell me. It wasn't rude, and she makes good points, but she failed to see that I wasn't trying to be very original to begin with- this isn't Asimov, it's just a funny little story that I made- not to be taken so seriously.  
  
RaftRider: On to chapter 8!  
  
Bojack: The market chapter, this should be of interest to you, Raft.  
  
RaftRider: Definitely.  
  
Bojack: The scene were pretty funny and it got a good reaction out of the fans. This first scene works well.  
---  
Just then, a woman with dark hair and a red head band appeared, she was wearing a gold chain around her neck and a pair of matching earrings. She also appeared to have some kind of tan and she was clad in a blue tunic. "Well, what do we have here, 'Mr. Fancy Pants'?" She announced as she leaned on one hip.  
  
Rei looked at the woman quizzically. "Who are you?" He asked. The woman looked him over. "Well, you can call me Fiona," She replied. "And I'll call you handsome." She added in a cute tone of voice.  
  
A large sweat bead appeared on Rei head as he scratched it. "Wow, you cut right to the chase!" He replied nervously.  
  
The woman looked at him. "I love a man with green eyes and stripes." She replied in a sultry tone.  
  
Rei was getting really nervous now. "Um, I'm just looking for weapons." He tried to reply.  
  
"You may be looking for weapons, but you found me!" She replied, leaning over the counter and looking up at him.   
---  
  
Bojack: LMAO  
  
Zinic: Fiona!  
  
Bojack: My god, next scene!  
---  
Rei walked backwards frantically until he bumped into someone else, he almost jumped when he did. "Ah!" He exclaimed and turned around to see a shorter woman with red hair. "Oh no, not another one!" He cried out.  
  
The woman looked at him with a confused expression and then placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know who you think are, but you can't just go bumping into anyone you please, especially not Shannon Ul-Darva." She announced proudly as she spoke her name.  
  
"Sorry." Rei replied, holding his tail and trying to get the fur to stop bristling.  
  
"What, now you think you can just make things all better with 'Sorry'?" She replied in anger. It was then that her voice took on a sarcastic tone to it. "Just 'cause you're furry, doesn't give you the right to walk all over those of us who just have skin!" She shot back.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?!" Rei exclaimed. "I'm surrounded by maniacs!" He added.  
  
"I haven't even gotten started yet!" She replied.  
  
"Lady, you've got issues that I don't want to EVEN to be a part of!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
The woman was taken back by this. "Okay then," She replied. "Would you be interested in buying something?" She asked, her tone suddenly becoming friendly.  
  
Rei fell down from the weight a sweat bead on his head.   
---  
  
RaftRider: You got my sarcasm right, but I don't look like that.  
  
Bojack: It's my fault, I didn't think to ask for you send a description, so when I came to your scene, I just had to BS it. Still, it was pretty funny.  
  
Zinic: This chapter was pretty short, but it was good, it also introduces a fan favorite-  
  
Bojack: "Insert Disk 2", I thought it seemed appropriate for the time. The fans seemed pretty happy about this chapter in general.  
  
Zinic: Next chapter!  
---  
Rei started to respond, but suddenly stopped and looked around. Momo was confused, she didn't know what was going on. Rei turned to her. "Something is wrong here, I smell something very wrong." He replied nervously. "You wait here." He said and set down the bag and took out his knives and walked down through the woods.  
---  
  
Bojack: The chapter begins with the realization that they are indeed being watched.  
  
Zinic: I liked the action sequence a lot, but the closing line to the scene kind of put the atmosphere off.  
  
Bojack: I see that you are referring to the line about "getting high and fooling around", correct?  
  
Zinic: Yes.  
---  
Bojack: It was an omage to the line from JAWS where Roy Schreider is with his wife and she says "do you want to get drunk and fool around." Rei's answer is the same as what Schreider said. A lot of people seemed to enjoy the fighting sequences and Tio liked the way Momo defended herself.  
---  
  
Bojack: The two mobsters are watching them from a distance and this lead to a line that I always liked.  
  
Zinic: "they need to be made dead."  
  
Bojack: Exactly!  
  
RaftRider: Anything you would like to say about the next chapter?  
  
Bojack: Actually, yes. A little while after I finished nine- my review count reached 49. I wanted to do something to celebrate the milestone- but I felt I should wait till it hit fifty. The problem was that it didn't. So, I decided that the most professional way to handle it was to bug you for a review.  
  
RaftRider: I remember that.  
  
Bojack: Thanks to you, I was able to properly release the big 50th review party chapter. It wasn't the tenth chapter of the story, but rather a bonus episode. I wrote a lot of totally random scenes for it- like a sketch show.  
  
Zinic: The first being the intro where you explained the point of the chapter to the audience.  
  
Bojack: I felt that it needed something besides me, so I fabricated lines for Tio.  
  
RaftRider: Continuing the tradition, eh?  
  
Bojack: Pretty much.  
---  
"Well, Tio-chan, I was so excited that I went out and kicked Vegeta's ass again just for fun and then I came back signed Ash for a scene from Hamlet." He exclaims.   
---  
  
Bojack: The first scene was the alternative version of the cannon sequence- and the first reference to the Francis Ford Decopala masterpiece- "Apocalypse Now". It was a shameless parody of Robert Duval's Napalm speech.  
  
Zinic: The next was the part where you interviewed Cid for the upcoming fic he was in.  
  
Bojack: It was mostly filler till the main act.  
  
RaftRider: The next scene was the Hamlet bit, right?  
  
Bojack: Act 5, Scene 1. I played the priest, Ryu was Hamlet, Ash was Laertes, Nina was Ophelia, Teepo played Horatio, and Rei and Momo played the King and Queen, and the others filled in for various parts.  
---  
Selected dialogue from the scene...  
  
The Cemetery Forman (played by Gary) is sitting by a grave being dug by his assistant (played by Mogu) for Ophelia.  
  
Gary looks around the dark grave yard and then at the two oil lamps he had lit earlier. He then leans in and speaks up. "Is she to be buried in Christian burial, when she willfully seeks her own salvation?" He asks.  
  
Mogu looks up. "I tell thee she is, the King finds it Christian burial." He replies while still digging with his shovel.  
  
Hamlet watches as Gary tosses a skull out of the grave. Ryu walks forward with Teepo at his side. Ryu watches as another skull lands at his feet. Ryu looks down at Gary and turns to Teepo. "I will speak to this fellow." He explains. "Whose grave's this, sir?" Ryu asks him.  
  
Gary looks up. "Mine, sir." He replies.  
  
Sweat beads appear on Ryu and Teepo's heads. "What man dost thou dig it for?" Ryu manages to asks.  
  
"No man, sir." Gary replies.  
  
"What woman, then?" Ryu asks, flinching.  
  
"One that was a woman, sir; but, rest her soul, she's dead." Gary replies as he puts his shovel down.  
---  
  
Bojack: We'll see one more part from this, and then I wrap this sequence up.  
---  
The forbearers appear, carrying a coffin with Ophelia's corpse in it (dramatically played by Nina). A priest (played by me) walks before the coffin. King Claudius (played by Rei) and Queen Gertrude (played by Momo). They are both dressed in black. Ophelia's bother, Laertes (played by Ash) is there with them. There are also other various attendants of the King and Queen.  
  
Ash yells suddenly. "O, woe, fall ten times on that cursed head, whose wicked deed thy most ingenious sense deprived thee of! Hold off the earth awhile," He exclaims. "Till I have caught her once more in mine arms one last time!" He begs the forbearers as he jumps into the grave, tears streaming from his eyes. "Now pile your dust upon the quick and dead, till you have made a mountain to reach the heavens!" He screams through tear- filled eyes.  
  
Suddenly, everyone looks over as Ryu runs forward, Teepo behind him. He runs up to the group and looks down at Laertes. "What is he whose grief bears such an emphasis?" He exclaims. "Whose phrase of sorrow conjures the wandering stars, and makes them stand  
  
Like wonder-wounded hearers? This is I, Hamlet the Dane!" He yells.  
  
Ash looks up at him and jumps out of the grave and looks at Ryu with rage in his eyes. "The devil take thy soul!" He yells as he tackles Ryu and raps his hands around Ryu's throat.  
  
Ryu cringes and speaks up as he grabs onto Ash's hands. "I prithee, take thy fingers from my throat; for, though I am not splenitive and rash. I have something in me dangerous,  
  
Which let thy wiseness fear: hold off thy hand!" He exclaims.   
---  
  
Bojack: I enjoyed writing that, very much. Too bad the chapter didn't garner very much fan reaction. The next chapter was done around Ash and his interactions with the others. I was also trying to make Ash seem like some kind of-  
  
Zinic: Bishi!  
  
Bojack: Yeah. This next scene in the beginning of chapter twelve:  
---  
Momo rolled onto her back and laughed. ".I see. a snail crawling across the edge of a strait razor." She spoke in a very serious manner. ".Crawling across the edge. of a straight razor... and surviving." She finished and then laughed.   
---  
  
Zinic: Explain that to the readers.  
  
Bojack: I had recently watched Apocalypse Now and I felt that the only way that make this story better was to insert reference to the dark Viet Nam film into the fantasy atmosphere. Nothing actually very relevant about it. In the hopes of rapping this up, I sate that the chapter concluded with the intro of the Windian CIA.  
  
---  
"Anyway, we are in the area investigating reports of unusual activities." Smith announced. "We have reason to believe that a large-scale criminal organization is at work here, with possible ties to drug distribution." He explained.  
  
"They're recently moved down here. reasons that we do not yet know." Johnson added.  
  
"So, we'd just like to know if you've seen anything unusual, anything at all." Smith asked.  
  
"Well, no not that I've seen, nothing at all." Momo replied rapidly.  
  
"Well, alright then, we'll see you later." Smith replied.  
  
"We'll be in the area if you do see anything." Johnson added.  
  
Momo watched as the two men walked away, she then closed the door and slid down onto the floor and held her head in her hands. "Oh my god, what's going to happen to me. I'm too young and cute to go to jail!" She exclaimed as she imagined a little chibi version of herself being dragged off in handcuffs and thrown in jail.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Things like this shouldn't happen to beautiful geniuses like me!"   
---  
  
Bojack: I'd like to thank my guest for reviewing these scenes with me and thank the readers. There will be one more catch up chapter, and then I'll be ready with the new episode.  
  
RaftRider: See you around.  
  
Zinic: Later.  
  
End of chapter Nineteen


End file.
